Meet the Past
by cyclonegal12
Summary: COMPLETE Bunny and Darien are fighting. Duh. Serenity and Endymion are magically transported to the future. Can they help the fighting pair?
1. Something's Happened!

**Meet the Past Prolouge**

OK this is my first fan fic! I'm so excided!  
  
Bunny sighed. She was at the arcade and studying! She would have been playing Sailor V and trying to beat her personal best, level 10, but Amy had insisted she study. "This is a bad place to study." Bunny thought to herself, "There's so much to distract me. Well I guess that's a good thing because it is keeping me from studying." Bunny sipped her chocolate milkshake, pretending to be concentrating on a math problem.  
A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up. "Meatball Head! You're studying! Is the world coming to a end!" Darien exclaimed sarcasticly. "Cut the dramatics Darien!" Bunny snapped, "Do you call staring at a problem studying?" "Well sorry Miss Meatball Head." He said with a mocking bow, "I didn't know you were such a good actress." "Go drown in a lake Darien!" Bunny demanded. "As you wish your highness." Darien said, "Your wish is my  
command."  
Amy looked up from her book and looked at Darien. "Hello, Darien." She said pleasantly, "Would you stop talking to Bunny? She's got a math test tomorrow and she hasn't studied." "Of course Amy." Darien said walking away. "We'll finish the argument later!" Bunny yelled after him. "You've got it Meatball Head." Darien said walking out of the arcade. He got in his  
car and drove away Bunny watched him leave. "Did he come here just to argue with me?"  
Bunny asked. "No." Amy replied, "I saw him get a chocolate milkshake before he walked over here. And remember his best friend is Andrew. That's always a reason just to come for a few minutes." "I guess you're right." Bunny said, "Any how can you stick you're nose in a book and still notice details like that?" "It's a knack." Amy said disappearing behind another book.  
Bunny took another sip of her chocolate milkshake and picked up her book so that Amy couldn't see what she was reading. Then carefully she slid a manga in front of it.  
An hour later Bunny and Amy left the arcade for home. "If you really studied today you'll have no problem on the test tomorrow." Amy told Bunny happily. "But Amy," Bunny wined, "even if I do study I always get a lousy grade!" "That's you're problem." Amy said putting away a book she had been looking at, "No confidence could be the reason for that." Bunny sighed and walked home.  
  
On Earth, Princess Serenity happily raced Prince Endymion on her silver horse. It was faster than Endymion's black horse and always won. Today was no exception. Dismounting from her horse she led it to the stable. Endymion followed. The horse had been her present from him last  
year. It was the finest horse anyone could find. When Endymion had given it to her, Serenity had said, embarrassed, that she couldn't ride. Endymion had been teaching her since.  
"You're coming along well, Bunny." Endymion told Serenity. Bunny was his pet  
name for her. "Thank you Endymion!" Serenity said happily. They gave their horses to a hostler in the barn. "Princess, you get better everyday you ride." He commented. "Thank you." She said, "I've got Endymion to thank for that!"  
Endymion took Serenity's hand and they walked out of the barn. "You ride like you were born to." Endymion said kissing the top of her head. "Oh Endymion don't complement me all the time. It takes the magic out of it!" she insisted, "Race you to the water fall!" They ran. The waterfall was a fair distance but both of them were used to running that far. Endymion won.  
Serenity came a few seconds later. She sat down and looked at the waterfall. It was called the Falls of Magic. The princess was careful where she sat. Things that grew using the water from the fall were usually enchanted. Endymion had told Serenity that once he had sat on a flower and  
his skin turned green.  
Endymion sat down behind her. Serenity put her head in his lap and looked into those dark blue eyes. "I love you Serenity." He whispered to her. "I love you too." She whispered back. Suddenly water from the falls splashed onto them, drenching them instantly. Serenity laughed. "It's like the falls were telling us to cut it out." She said getting up, "I should probably go  
home now. Venus and the rest are probably wondering where I am. I also have  
to change now." "Bye Serenity." Endymion said kissing her. She hugged him  
and hurried off to the transportation garden.  
  
When Princess Serenity appeared on the transportation area on the moon the first thing she saw was a scowling Mars. "Princess!" she yelled grabbing her arm and leading her to the palace, "Why did you go to Earth again? You missed lessons!" They stopped and Mars looked at her. "Why are you so wet?" she asked accusingly. "Endymion and I went to the Falls of Magic. We got splashed." Mars sighed. She hated water. "Go and change, Serenity." She said, "Then you can suffer the wrath of the rest of us." Gratefully she ran to her room.  
When Serenity reached her room there was a rose lying on her desk. There was a note with it. It read:  
My Dearest Bunny,  
We didn't have any time to smell and admire the roses. Instead I had  
one of my servants deliver this to you. It was the biggest one I could  
find. I hope you love it.  
Your dearest,  
Endymion  
Serenity sighed. The rose was huge and lovely smelling. She placed it on her pillow. Quickly Serenity changed out of her usual soaked white and gold dress and changed into a pink one. She then ran to the garden where she knew the rest were waiting.  
When she reached the garden she was pounded with a million questions and acustions. "Were you with Prince Endymion again?" Venus accused. "Yes" Serenity said taking a seat on a white wicker chair with a squishy red cushion to match the red flowers of the garden. "Don't you know your not allowed to go to Earth? It's dangerous!" Jupiter yelled. "I can't believe you blew off lessons to go there!" Mercury exclaimed. "How could you be so stupid?" Jupiter demanded, "How are we supposed to protect you from danger when you go right to it?"  
Serenity started to cry. "But I love Endymion and he loves me! I'm not walking into danger! He'll protect me! How are supposed to contact each other if I can't see him?" she yelled. "YOUR NOT!" came the stern reply from the rest. Serenity ran out of the garden and back to her room.  
She collapsed on her bed and sobbed. Serenity held the rose as tight as she could. A cloud of white fog appeared around the princess. She didn't take notice she just continued to cry. The smoke flashed and disappeared. Serenity went with it.  
  
At the same moment on Earth, Endymion had been sitting on his bed wondering what his Bunny was doing and if she had gotten the rose yet. Suddenly a white fog appeared around Endymion. He gasped and got up, playing with his sword and wondering if he should draw it. The white mist flashed and Endymion disappeared too.  
  
Did you like it? It was soo much fun to write. E-mail me with ideas for the first chapter and opinions! My e-mail is meatballheadsprucehollow.com.


	2. A Different Bunny

Meet the Past Chapter 1  
  
Ray walked down the busy street to the Crossroads Park. She was wearing her priestess robes under a light, brown windbreaker. Ray had just seen Amy going home from the arcade. The priestess was on her way to the park on this cool spring day because she thought it was relaxing. The flowers were in bloom because it was May, so the park smelled great. Also she also brought plenty of different types of charms with her. The first time she had gone to the park that spring many people had wanted to by charms from 'the priestess in the park' but she hadn't brought any with her to sell. Since then she had been prepared with good luck charms, love charms, fireball charms, and many others types.  
  
Ray walked into the park to and turned the corner to get into the rose garden. Usually she would walk past this garden and walk to a little waterfall in the middle of the park where she would meditate, but today she had heard what sounded like desperate crying coming from the rose garden. She looked into the garden, wondering who or what she would find.  
  
Ray gasped in surprised to see it was Bunny who was sobbing passionately there and even more surprised to see her wearing an old fashion pink formal dress. "Bunny she cried running over to the crying girl, "What's the matter? Did someone hurt you? Why are you dressed in that weird old dress?" Serenity looked up. Her eyes were red and glossy from crying. Her tears slid down her face like a waterfall. "Mars you know why I'm crying! You and Jupiter are the reason! Go-" Serenity got her first glance of where she was. "Where am I Mars?" "Stop using that name!" Ray hissed looking around to make sure no one heard what Bunny was saying, "Do you want us to be found out! And you know where you are, you're in the Crossroads Park." "But Ma-" "Ray" "Ray, I don't know where that is! I want to go home!" Serenity cried. She pulled herself into a tiny ball and cried harder.  
  
Ray looked over the pink full-length formal dress with frills and bows. It was weird. People would stare. You just didn't see dresses like this everyday. Sighing Ray took off her coat. "You can come home with me Bunny, just put this coat on over that dress. It's weird. I don't want people to stare at us. Serenity got up. Her bangs hid her crescent moon on her forehead well because they were wet from crying and stuck to her forehead. Ray didn't notice it. She took the coat from her and put it on over her dress. Gently Ray pulled Serenity into a standing position and led her towards the temple.  
  
When they got there Ray took out a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt from her dresser. "Why don't you get out of that dress and wear this. You can take a nap here. You'll feel better after you wake up." Ray said kindly. "Thanks Ma- Ray." Serenity said sniffling. Ray left the room.  
  
She called everyone on their communicators. "Please get over here guys! Bunny's acting all weird and she's was wearing this old fashion dress. I found her sobbing in the rose garden at the Crossroads Park. She didn't know where she was!" All three girls said they'd be right over as soon as they could.  
  
Endymion looked around. He was in the middle of a big city he had never seen before. "Oh No!" he thought panicking, "The water from the falls must have transported me here! I hope Bunny didn't get transported too! She'd freak out!" Someone called to Endymion. "Hey Darien why are you wearing those funny clothes? They look like armor. Are you in a play you didn't tell me about?" Endymion turned around, there was someone jogging towards him at a steady pace. He had blond hair and had a nametag on from a place call 'Crown Arcade' that said his name was Andrew. "These clothes aren't funny Andrew." He said thinking, "If this person called Andrew thinks I'm a someone called Darien I should probably play along."  
  
Just then Darien turned the corner. He stopped when he saw that Andrew was talking to what could be his clone. "Hi Andrew." Darien called waving. Andrew turned around and stared. "If you're Darien," he said looking at Darien and then turning back to Endymion, "who's he?" Darien knew he had to save this guy from Andrew's questions, but he didn't know why. In a second he had thought up a quick excuse. "That's my cousin Endo." Darien lied, "He's come to visit me for a while." "Oh hi Endo." Andrew said cheerfully, "Nice to meet you. I've got a friend named Endo. I thought that it wasn't a very common name but I guess I was wrong!" "Well I better be getting Endo to my apartment." Darien said, pulling Endymion farther away from Andrew, "He just came today from England. He's probably wiped out!"  
  
When they were a safe distance away Darien asked, "Who are you?" "My names Endymion." He said, "Thank you for getting me away from, was his name Andrew?" "Yes his name was Andrew." Darien said still looking at Endymion, "You know you look like my twin." "I noticed that when I first saw you." Endymion said looking at Darien. "I have dreams each night that a princess calls me 'Endymion'." Darien commented. He had no clue why that came out or even if it was safe to tell him that. It seemed that Endymion didn't here Darien's last comment. "Why don't you come back to my house and we'll talk." Darien suggested. "OK." Endymion replied, "It will be awhile before I can get home anyway."  
  
Mina, Amy, and Lita were all seated in Ray's living room. Lunch was set up in the next room. No one knew how long it would take to sort Bunny out. "So where's Bunny now?" Lita asked, concern written all over her face. "She's sleeping in my room." Ray replied, "I don't know what's wrong with her! It's like it's another Bunny!" "She's not any younger or older." Amy pointed out. "Did you see her?" Mina asked. "Yes." She replied, "I was here before all of you and I saw her." "So what should we do?" Lita asked. "I don't think we should let her parents see her until she's normal again. She's probably freak them out by telling them she didn't know them." Ray said. "That's a good idea." Amy said, "She'd probably do that."  
  
"Well she can't stay here." Ray said, "Grandpa would ask questions and it would become a mess of lies and well, you know how grandpa is, sort of strange." "Well she can't stay at my place." Mina said sadly, "My mom is so attentive to me it's annoying. I'd end up with a mess of lies to, but probably worse than Ray's. At least her grandpa has a job he has to go to after a while! My mom is one of those stay-at-home-mothers. It's so annoying." "I might be able to take her home." Amy said, "My mom's never around, but if she found Bunny, I don't want to know what would happen. She might get mad or she might be happy that I have a friend over instead of a book- who knows."  
  
"She could stay at my place." Lita suggested. "I don't have any parents to bother." "That's great." Amy said getting up and pouring herself a cup of water from the table. "I'll call her mom and tell her that she's sleeping over at my house." Lita said getting up. After three rings Bunny's mother picked up the phone. "Hello Mrs. Tsukino, this is Lita, Bunny's friend." She said. "Oh hello, Lita, nice to hear from you!" Mrs. Tsukino said happily, "I you want to talk to Bunny, I'm afraid she just left for the park." "I know. I ran into her there and now Bunny's going to sleep over at my house tonight." Lita said. "OK Lita." She said happily, "Just don't stay up too late. She seemed tired when she walked out of here to go to the park." "We won't." Lita promised, putting down the phone.  
  
"Now the next challenge," Mina said putting a fake cheesy grin over her worried frown, "How do we get Bunny to your apartment?" There was a long silence. Amy spoke first. "I rode my bike but it's not safe to have two people on a one person bike, especially when the second person is sleeping! Also I only have one helmet." she stated. "I rode my new motorcycle." Lita suggested, "It would be safe enough for her and me even if she is sleeping. It's meant to hold two people and I have a second helmet that came with it. "Well then let's go!" Mina said happily.  
  
Darien and Endymion were at Darien's apartment. "OK." Darien said handing Endymion a glass of soda, "You can tell me everything, no one's listening. "What's this drink you just handed me? Is it liquor?" Endymion asked looking at the soda with curiosity. Darien laughed, "Have you ever had sparkling water?" he asked. "Yes I have." Endymion said. "Well this is sparkling water with sugar." Darien explained as simply as he could, he didn't want to get Endymion too confused, "Now why are you here? You clearly don't belong in such a developed area."  
  
"I was at the Falls of Magic when Bunny and I got splashed." Endymion said trying to keep the explanation simple and keeping out details that might scare Darien. "Did you say Bunny?" Darien asked alarmed. "Yes." Endymion replied confused. "Is it a nickname?" Darien asked. "Yes." The prince replied wondering why this boy who looked just like himself was asking these questions. "What's her real name?" "Serenity." Darien let out the air in a sigh that he had been holding in. "Why did you sigh like you were relieved?" Endymion asked. "I know a girl named Bunny." Darien explained, "It's her nickname. I sighed because I thought you were talking about her, but when you said Serenity I was relieved. Her name is Serena."  
  
"So what's this 'Falls of Magic'?" Darien asked expertly changing the subject. He had felt his cheeks getting red when he talked about Bunny. He didn't want Endymion to know he liked her. "The Falls of Magic is a waterfall of enchanted water in my land." Endymion explained. "Bunny and I got soaked by it. You never know what will happen when that occurs. The water must have pulled me here. I hope that Bunny didn't come here too! She's very emotional." "We'll look for her." Darien assured Endymion, "But in the meantime why don't you change into some of my clothes. People don't walk around in armor here."  
  
He showed Endymion where his bedroom was. A few minutes later Endymion walked out looking identical to Darien. "This is so strange." Darien murmured under his breath. "Well why don't I whip us up so dinner and I can tell you about Tokyo." "Sounds good to me." Endymion said, "What will we have?" "How about hamburgers." Darien suggested. "Never heard of them." Endymion said in a puzzled tone. "Trust me you'll like them." Darien said, getting some premade patties out of the freezer.  
  
When Ray pulled Serenity out of her bed she wasn't surprised that the blond didn't wake up. She lugged her outside and plopped her on the back of the motorcycle. Tenderly, Mina put the extra helmet on her head. "She's so cute when she sleeps." Amy said smiling over the sleeping girl. "I say she looks more of an airhead." Ray commented scowling but she was thinking the same as Amy. Lita put on her own helmet and slid in front of Serenity. "Do you want us to follow?" Amy asked. "That sounds good." Lita said, "If you get permission from your parents you can sleep over." Amy and Ray went to get their bike. "I don't have a bike." Mina complained, "I walked!" Lita laughed. "I think that Ray has two bikes." She said. Mina ran off to ask. She was right and in a few minutes everyone was ready to go on her own bike.  
  
When Amy and the rest got to Lita's apartment they carefully picked the still sleeping Serenity off the motorcycle. Lita ended up carrying her up the stairs to the apartment door, which was ten stories up because the elevator was broken. Finally they got there and Lita carefully put her on the bed. "She's actually pretty light for someone who eats too much." Lita said. The girls laughed. "I think she uses all that food up with all her crying and wining and running and, don't get me started." Ray said dryly.  
  
Amy smiled and looked out the window, just to gasp and jump back in surprise. "There's a NegaVerse monster out there!" she exclaimed, getting out her transformation pen. The rest did the same. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" "JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" "MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
They started to run out the door. "Wait!" Mars said stopping at the door. The rest stopped. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave without leaving Bunny a note!" Mars said running back into the apartment. Quickly she jotted down a note. It read:  
Dear Bunny,  
We went after a NegaVerse monster. Please don't try to find us. Stay  
here at Lita's apartment and don't go anywhere. That includes the arcade!  
-Ray Ray put the note down on the bedside table next to Serenity. Then she and the rest of the scouts ran get rid of the monster.  
  
Darien put a plate in front of Endymion. It had a big juicy hamburger on it. Darien went back to the counter and got his own dish. "You can eat it plain or you can put ketchup on it." Darien explained, putting some on his own burger. Endymion tried the ketchup. He took a small bite. "This is good!" Endymion said happily taking a bigger bite. "I'm glad you like it." Darien said taking a bite out of his own burger, "Now let's get down to business.  
  
After dinner Endymion understood a lot more. "So that black box over there is called a television or a TV for short. It's a way of entertainment. That switch over there turns on automatic candles that are called lights." Endymion said trying to figure out all the electronics, "And most importantly I'm pretending to be you're cousin Endo from England until I can go home." "I knew you'd get it by the end of dinner!" Darien said happily.  
  
Darien walked out onto his deck overlooking the street far below. It wasn't that big. There was just enough room for his pot of roses, two plastic deck chairs and a table in between. He watered the red roses, which were blooming. Endymion walked onto the deck and saw what he was doing. "Do you like roses?" he asked examining one. "I love them." Darien replied, "How about you?" "I like them because on my property I have garden after garden of roses. They're Bunny's favorite."  
  
"What does your Bunny look like?" Darien asked sitting on one of the plastic deck chairs. Endymion sat down on the other one. "Well she's got blond hair and baby blue eyes." Endymion said gazing at the sky, "Her hair is so long that she keeps it in pig tails. Well really they're not pigtails, they're buns with hair coming out of it, they sort of look like rabbit ears. That's why I gave her the nickname 'Bunny'. What does your Bunny look like?"  
  
Darien, who was sitting up strait starring at Endymion said, "You just described her, even the reason for her nickname. If I look like you and your Bunny looks like my Bunny maybe all four of us are connected somehow. I have dreams each night that a princess calls me 'Endymion' and tells me to find the Silver Imperium Crystal! The princess looks just like Sailor Moon - Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." Endymion was now starring at Darien, "My Bunny holds the Silver Imperium Crystal. I know the scouts, but there isn't a 'Sailor Moon'. Serenity is the Princess of the Silver Millennium. I'm Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom! I think I went to the future! I think you're me! I think you're 'Sailor Moon' is my 'Bunny'!" By this time Endymion was out of breath.  
  
"The scouts are looking for the Moon Princess and the Silver Imperium Crystal." Darien said calmly, "The next time there is a fight and I come, I'll reveal Sailor Moon. "There's a problem, Darien." Endymion said uneasily, "The scouts are proud. They're not going to listen to just anyone!" "Oh, they'll listen to me." Darien said smiling as he made a rose appear in his hand, I'll know when their next fight is because I know when Sailor Moon transforms and Sailor Moon goes to each fight. She's their leader. "You see I'm the scout's protector, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
The Sailor Scouts arrived on the scene. Sailor Jupiter had the first attack. "FLOWER HURRICANE!" (This attack is only used once in the books. You can find it in the first manga book in act 5 when Nephrite appears at the bridal shop.) The monster that looked much like a possessed computer staggered back. "You must be the sailor dweebs!" it said, "Why don't I show you one of my metal pc-cds!" A cd appeared in its hand and came hurtling towards them. It made a buzzing sound as the spinning blade came closer. Sailor Venus pushed it away with her 'Love Me Chain'.  
  
"AKO RYO TAI SAN!" Sailor Mars yelled throwing an anti-evil charm at the computer. Nothing happened except it seemed to shutter a few times. "Hha- Ha!" the computer monster stuttered, "Y-you can't-t can't stop me-me-me- me!" "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Sailor Venus yelled. The possessed computer youma exploded into a thousand pieces. "I hope we don't have to pay for that." Sailor Jupiter said. "If we have to I'll pay." Sailor Mercury said, "We've better check on Bunny know." "You're right." Sailor Venus said. Quickly they all ran to Lita's apartment.  
  
When Ray opened the door she saw Serenity reading a book called 'Cooking, The History and Future'. Mina saw this too and exclaimed, "Bunny what's wrong? Why are you reading a book!" she turned to Amy, "Amy you told me you made her study today. I think it did something weird to her. "I'm fine guys." Serenity assured them, "but one question, where are we? I keep moving from place to place. I just want to be back in my room and how do you know Endymion's nickname for me? You've never called me 'Bunny' before today. Why aren't you calling me my real name?" Mina, Lita, Ray, and Amy starred. "I think you did do something to her when you made her study." Ray said quietly to Amy.  
  
Serenity ran a hand threw her now dry bands revealing her crescent moon for a split second. Only Amy saw it. The other three were talking about how studying must have made Bunny go mad. "Guys." Amy said in a shaky voice, "This isn't Bunny! It's the Moon Princess! "WHAT?!" Lita, Ray, and Mina yelled at the same time. Serenity smiled "Mercury, I thought you'd be the first one to come to your senses. To the rest of you, OF COURSE I'M THE MOON PRINCESS! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE?" she screamed. "We thought you were Bunny Tsukino" Mina said shyly. "But I am Bunny Tsukino." Serenity insisted, "Well at least I am to Endymion. I'm Serenity Tsukino of the Royal Moon Family to everyone else. What's wrong with you guys? You know this stuff."  
  
"Uh, Serenity," Amy said gently, "you're not in the Silver Millennium anymore. The year is 2003 and you're in Crossroads, Japan." "WHAT?" the princess yelled. "Well that makes sense now that you called me Mars and that you were wearing that weirdo dress!" Ray said to herself. "Where's Bunny then?" Lita asked. "Probably arguing with Darien." Mina said. "Who's Darien?" Serenity asked curiously. "Never mind." Amy said. "'Never mind.' Isn't right!" Mina insisted, "'You don't want to know.' is more like it." Amy slapped her head in an annoyed manner and said, "It doesn't matter what you say about Darien. What really matters is that you don't give us away as being the scouts, princess! Call me Amy, call Venus Mina, call Mars Ray, and call Jupiter Lita.  
  
"That's what must have happened!" Serenity said excitedly she hadn't heard anything that Amy had just said, "The magic from the Falls of Magic must have transported me here! That means Endymion will be here too." Amy slapped her head in an annoyed manner again. "Doesn't anyone listen to me?!" she asked. "No." Mina said simply. "Who's Endymion?" Lita asked. "He's the prince of the Earth. I'm in love with him." Serenity said, her eyes glazing over like Bunny's when she was thinking of something that made her happy. "I think that Bunny is the present day Moon Princess." Ray said. "Why?" Lita asked. "She looks and acts the same. How much closer can you get?" "She is Bunny." Amy said, typing something into her computer she had just taken out of her pocket, "Some one call Bunny. She needs to get over here and fast."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Endymion said getting up out of the deck chair, "Lets find your 'Sailor Moon'! "I can't find her anytime I want!" Darien explained, "I only know where she is when she transforms!" "Well can we at least take a walk on the street? I want to see more of the 'modern' city of Earth." Endymion said. Darien smiled "All right." He said, "I'll take you to Crown Arcade for a chocolate milkshake." "What's that?" Endymion asked. "Do you have chocolate milk at your place?" "Yes." "Ice cream?" "Yes." "If you mix those two together you get a milkshake." Darien explained.  
  
On the way to the arcade they passed a forgotten purse. Endymion stopped to look at it. "Shouldn't you return that to who ever it belongs to?" he asked looking at. It was pink with a little white rabbit face on the front. "We'll never find the owner." Darien said pulling Endymion past the purse. "It's quite cute." He said looking over his shoulder at the purse.  
  
They got to a corner. "Now if we just turn this corner we'll be at the"- BAM. Darien collided with someone and fell down. He looked up to see Bunny, who had fallen over too. "Watch where you're going Meatball Head!" he yelled. "I don't recall you looking either, Darien!" Bunny yelled. "You're always knocking me over!" he yelled back. "Oh well maybe you deserve it!" Bunny said icily. "Do you know this girl?" Endymion asked helping Bunny up, his eyes never leaving her face. "Yes I know her. Endo, this is Meatball Head, better known as Bunny Tsukino. Meatball Head, this is my cousin, Endo. He just came from England today." "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tsukino." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Bunny blushed.  
  
"I hope you're better than your cousin Darien here." Bunny said seriously, "He's a nightmare come true!" Endymion laughed and said, "Believe me miss, I'm more than you'd ever imagine. Much more than my cousin here." Darien glared. "Endymion's flirting with the Meatball Head!" a voice in Darien's head said, "My Meatball Head." Another voice corrected. "Where are you going?" Darien asked. "I dropped my purse on my way to Lita's." She explained. "It's back there miss." Endymion said, "We saw it." "Thank you, Endo. I hope to see you again." Bunny said running by the two.  
  
Darien got up. He saw Endymion looking after Bunny "You have your own girl." Darien reminded him, "Hands off my Meatball Head." "Your Meatball Head?" Endymion said raising an eyebrow. Darien blushed. "Yeh, I guess I like her, but she hates me." Darien said sadly. "I'll make you a deal." Endymion said, "You help me find Serenity, and Serenity and I will help you get your 'Meatball Head'. Anyway I think she's your Sailor Moon and if that's true she's your Serenity. It's the least we can do to get our future selves together." "You've got a deal." Darien said, shaking Endymion's hand.  
  
Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I want feedback on my stories! Did the quotes for the prologue and chapter one fit? I loved the prologue quote. It's so funny! I think it fits perfectly! Please give me feed back so I can make my next story even better! My e-mail is meatballheadsprucehollow.com  
  
This part of the story was finished, 7/15/03. Three more day till my birthday! 


	3. Two Princesses and The Search Begins

Meet the Past: Chapter 2 I'm back with chapter 2 of Meet the Past! Enjoy! Chapter 2's quote:  
  
Do all things with love -Og Mandino OK I know that ch. 2's quote is wimpy but I couldn't find anything better :(  
  
Bunny hurried up the stairs to Lita's apartment. She was going faster than she usual to a scout meeting because when Amy had called her a few minutes ago, her pleas sounded urgent. "I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for that jerk Darien running into me!" she thought, irritated but her mood changed when she thought of Endo, "His cousin was really nice though. Maybe it wasn't his cousin. Maybe it was his good personality and Darien is his bad personality." That made he think of Darien and she immediately went back into a bad mood.  
  
Bunny reached the landing and pushed the door open. Everyone turned to face her. They were clustering around someone or something, but Bunny couldn't see who or what it was. "Hey Bunny!" Ray said, pretending to act surprised, "You made it remotely on time! Is the world coming to an end?" "Who's Bunny?" a voice asked curiously. It sounded exactly like Bunny. Bunny guessed that the four were clustered around a girl the same age as her. The girls parted to reveal a girl with golden buns just like Bunny's. They had the same sky blue eyes and perfect glowing white skin. The only difference was that the girl had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. "Bunny," Amy said happily, "Meet Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess. Strangely enough she's also your past self."  
  
Bunny's head was buzzing. She couldn't concentrate on anything. In fact she had not heard the last thing that Amy had said. She stumbled. Her stomach flipped and a pain in her head seared. Bunny put a hand to her head to try to ease the pain. Her vision blurred "Never." Bunny whispered before fainting.  
  
Lita starred at the fainted girl. "I wasn't expecting that reaction." She commented. "Me neither." Mina said, "I thought she'd be jumping up and down with joy. Something like one of her sugar highs but worse." "Reasonable thought." Amy said checking Bunny, "She'll be fine." "Was it something I said?" Serenity said looking at her future self with disappointment. "No." Ray said dryly, "She's just a little unpredictable. Even we didn't see that one coming." "She's never done something like that before." Lita said still starring  
  
Checking Bunny again Amy exclaimed, "It wasn't shock that knocked her out it was a bump on her head!" "I wonder what happened." Mina said looking out the window. "How much you wanna bet that Bunny ran into Darien!" Mina said snickering. "Five bucks!" Lita said, with enthusiasm. "I say she ran into a pole." Ray said, "She's bound to do something like that sometime soon. So I'm in the bet."  
  
Darien sat with Endymion at a booth in the arcade. He was drinking a chocolate milkshake while keeping an icepack on his head. He had a large bump from where Bunny had hit him. "I hope your Bunny didn't get hit as bad as you." Endymion said looking out the window, "She reminds me so much of my Serenity." "Well your Serenity can't be that clumsy." Darien said, his teeth gritted together. "You'd be surprised." He replied.  
  
Andrew walked over to the booth. "Hey Darien, Endo!" he said cheerfully. Seeing Darien's bump he asked, "What did you run into?" "Bunny." Came the simple reply. "Did you get hit with a meatball or a skull?" Andrew kidded. "I clobbered her in the head like she did me." Darien told his friend, "She didn't seem to be hurt though." "You didn't either until we got in here." Endymion reminded him. "Very true." Darien said thoughtfully.  
  
Seeing the two milkshakes and the icepack Andrew asked, "I didn't serve you, how did you get those?" "We took the liberty to get them ourselves." Darien informed him, "I put the money strait into the cash register. I guess I should have let you know what we were doing. " "That's alright." Andrew said, watching some customers walk in, "You probably needed some ice fast that bump looks bad, and well the milkshakes just go with it." "Exactly." Endymion said smiling at Andrew. "Well I've better get back to the counter." He said walking away, "Nice to see you two."  
  
Bunny opened her eyes to see what seemed to be the mirror image of herself. "She's awake." Serenity said moving away from her future self. "Bunny!" Ray exclaimed, "What did you do on your way here? You blacked out all of a sudden." "I ran into Darien." Bunny said sitting up, "I guess we hit harder than I thought. It didn't hurt or anything." "You could have a concussion." Amy said worriedly, "Maybe we should go have my mom check you out." "I'm alright, really." Bunny said standing up. Lita and Mina held their hands out towards Ray. Sighing, Ray took out her wallet and forked over five dollars each.  
  
"So what were we talking about before I blacked out?" Bunny asked sitting down on the couch. "We've found the Moon Princess." Amy said. "Who is it?" Bunny asked. "Meet Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium." Amy said. Serenity got up and attempted a curtsy. Finding no cloth of a dress to spread out, she blushed and quickly stuck out a hand for Bunny to shake. "Nice to meet you Bunny." She said politely.  
  
Bunny was confused. "But I thought that the Silver Millennium ended." She said looking at Serenity. "It did." Amy informed her, "Somehow Serenity got transported to present day. She is the past princess. We've also found the present day princess. Now I'm dealing with the obvious but Serenity looks like someone we all know very well. That person is the present day princess. Can you guess who it is Bunny?" She put a finger to her lip and thought. "Oh I know who it is!" Bunny said excitedly, "It's Mina!" Everyone including Serenity slapped their foreheads in an annoyed way. "No smart one, it isn't Mina!" Ray yelled, "It's you!" "I can't be the princess!" Bunny said quietly.  
  
"OK. This is just a really bad dream and I'm going to wake up to Luna screaming at me about being late to school or maybe she'll bite my ear like she did this morning." Bunny thought franticly to herself, "Wait I'm confused." Quickly she pinched herself. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "What did you pinch yourself for?" Mina asked looking at her with surprise. "To make sure I'm not dreaming." She replied. "You're not." Lita said calmly, "To tell you the truth we thought that Amy had gone nuts when she said it first." "I can't be a princess!" Bunny exclaimed, "I'm stupid! I have detention everyday! I'm clumsy and the only thing I'm even somewhat good at is playing video games! HOW CAN I BE THE PRINCESS WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THE WHOLE TIME?"  
  
Serenity walked over to Bunny. She pulled a silver chain with a large crystal hanging from it off her neck and handed it to Bunny. She took it and looked at the multi-faced crystal, watching it bounce light and forming rainbows everywhere in the room. "This is the Silver Imperium Crystal." Serenity said. Amy practically fell off her chair in unexpected surprise. Bunny gave the crystal back to Serenity. "It's so pretty," Bunny whispered in awe, "but I don't deserve it." "Yes you do." She replied cheerfully, "See, the crystal copied its self so that you would be able to use it."  
  
Slowly Bunny looked at her hand she had used to give Serenity back the crystal. In her hand was the crystal, attached to the same type of chain. She looked to Serenity's hand where there was the same crystal. "So she didn't just give it back to me." Bunny thought in amazement, "It really did copy its self for me." "I guess I am the present princess after all." Bunny said. "Does that mean you except you're the princess?" Mina asked. "Yes." Bunny replied. Everyone cheered.  
  
"OK. Bunny I think you need to go home and put some ice on that bump of yours it's starting to get bigger." Amy pointed out. Bunny turned to leave "Wait!" she said, "What about Serenity? Where's she going to stay?" "Yes, where am I going to stay?" Serenity asked looking at the girl. "I'll take her home with me!" Bunny said happily, "Mom never complains about people staying for months on end. In fact I think she likes it." "She can stay with you then." Mina said. "Keep an eye on her Serenity." Amy ordered, "Don't let her pass out on the street." "You've got it." Serenity answered. Turning to Bunny she exclaimed, "Well? Let's go! I want to see how I live in the future!" "OK, let's get going then." Bunny said opening the door, "See you guys around."  
  
Bunny led Serenity down the stairs and onto the street. "So what do you think about the future Earth?" Bunny asked. "Well there's a lot more people on it." she commented, "The wagons are a lot faster and they don't have horses." "Thos are called cars." Bunny informed her. "The buildings are huge and made of metal." Serenity continued, "And everyone's wearing weird clothes including me."  
  
They passed the arcade. "Do you remember anything about the Silver Millennium?" Serenity asked. "Not really." Bunny replied, "I remember being princess and always wanting to go down to Earth after I met Prince Endymion, but that's about it." "You'll remember in time." Serenity assured her.  
  
Darien looked out the window and watched Bunny walk by talking to someone. She did seem to have a big bump on her head like him. "What are you looking at?" Endymion asked. "Bunny just passed with one of her friends." Darien replied, "Not one of her usual friends though. I didn't get a good look at her but she looked a lot like Bunny."  
  
"So how are we going to find Serenity?" Darien asked. "I'm not sure." Replied Endymion. "You said she likes roses, maybe we can sit in the rose garden and hope she comes to see them." Darien suggested. "That might work." Endymion said thinking about it, "We'll try tomorrow. Time travel makes me tired." "Then let's go home. You can sleep on my fold out bed." Darien said getting up.  
  
Bunny opened the door to her house for Serenity. "This is my house." She explained, "Pretend to be my pen pal that I've been writing to for years without my parents knowing." "All right." Serenity said looking at the two- story building, "What should I call your mom?" "Mrs. Tsukino." Bunny replied.  
  
"MOM! I'm home and I've got someone for you to meet!" Bunny yelled closing the door. Mrs. Tsukino walked out of the kitchen. "Hello Bunny. Who's this?" she asked. "This is my pen pal, Serenity." Bunny said telling her mom the story she had just made up, "She needs a place to stay. Can she stay here?" "Of course Serenity can stay here!" her mom exclaimed happily, "I hope you like lamb with mint jelly, because that's what we're having for dinner tonight!" "Oh, I love lamb!" Serenity said happily. Mrs. Tsukino beamed. "I'm glad to here that." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Serenity lost her luggage on the plane ride here, so I'm going to give her some of my clothes. She's the same size as me." Bunny said, pulling Serenity up the stairs. "All right girls!" Mrs. Tsukino said watching them, "Dinner will be in about two hours." She watched them go up the stairs. "It's so strange." she thought to herself, "Serenity could be Bunny's twin, not her pen pal."  
  
In Bunny's room, Bunny had handed Serenity five short-sleeved shirts, two pairs of pants, three pairs of shorts, a nightgown, and two skirts. "That should be enough." She said handing her three pairs of soxs "Thanks Bunny." Serenity said eyeing the shorts with distaste. "What's wrong?" Bunny asked watching her. "Nothing really." Serenity replied, "It's just I've never worn things so revealing before." "You don't have to wear them." Bunny said, "I'm not going to make you do anything. "No. I'll wear them." Serenity said determinedly, "If you can wear them then I shall wear them!"  
  
Dinner that night was very quiet everyone was watching Serenity cut her food into bite size pieces and daintily put them in her mouth. "So where do you live?" Mr. Tsukino asked "England." Bunny whispered to her. "England." Serenity repeated. "Do you like it there?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, "We've never been." "Oh it's lovely!" Serenity exclaimed, hoping that what she was about to say was correct for this place called England, "Our house is over run with flowers because mom is a gardener. We've also have the ocean in our backyard!" "Do you get to swim in it?" Sammy asked, now interested. "All the time!" she said. "Cool!" Sammy exclaimed, "I wish we had the ocean in our back yard!" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Is it cool to live in a city?" Serenity asked. "Sometimes." Sammy said, "It's pretty annoying to be woken up every once in a while because of speeding cars though." "We have a lot of them in the city but they mostly go by in the afternoon." Mrs. Tsukino explained. SCREEEEEEEEEEECH! As if on a cue a car sped by making a most awful sound. "I see what you mean." Serenity said. Her ears were ringing. She just wasn't used to things like that.  
  
Serenity got up and put her entirely cleared plate next to the sink. "That was a very good dinner, Mrs. Tsukino. I'm quite tired and was wondering if Bunny could show me to my room." "Of course she could." Mrs. Tsukino said smiling. Bunny got up and led Serenity to the guest bedroom. "I like that girl." She said. "I know what you mean." Mr. Tsukino said, "She's exactly like Bunny except very polite and not at the least bit obnoxious."  
  
"There's a bathroom off of the room though that room." Bunny explained, "I think I gave you a night gown." "You did." Serenity assured her, "Bunny can you help me find Endymion tomorrow?" "Sure. What does he look like?" Bunny asked sitting down on the bed. "He's got black hair and blue eyes." Serenity explained. "There's not many people who look like that around here." Bunny said, "We shouldn't have a problem finding him." "Thanks Bunny!" Serenity said. Bunny left the room.  
  
Serenity looked around. She seemed to be in her usual dress, but she was in the middle of the sidewalk in Bunny's city. People passed her without looking or acknowledging her. "It must be a dream." She told herself. Carefully she got up and walked towards a sign that said, 'Crown Arcade'. She recognized it but wasn't sure why she was going towards it.  
  
Serenity entered the arcade and sat down at a booth in the café area. Bunny ran in and went directly to a game labeled 'Sailor V'. She put in a quarter and started playing. A teenage boy who had been sitting close to her got up and started to walk to Bunny. "Endymion!" she gasped. The boy looked exactly like him. He had the same raven black hair and dark blue eyes. The boy didn't respond to her call, but continued over to Bunny.  
  
When he got there he tugged on her pigtails and said, "Hey Meatball Head. Are you addicted to that game or something? Is it that you can't live without it?" "Lay off Darien!" she growled trying to concentrate on the game. "But you never play any other game anymore." Darien insisted, pulling harder on her hair. Forgetting about her game, Bunny swiveled around on the chair and said coldly, "Darien you pig, are you addicted to chocolate? You never have anything else to eat here! I'm amazed you can fit through the door." "I could say the same thing about you Meatball Head." The boy said calmly.  
  
She turned bright red. "You're a FREAK, Darien Shields and you know it! Just because you're UGLY and I'm CUTE is no reason to bug me EVERY SINGLE DAY! OK?" she screamed. The whole arcade grew quiet. "Calm down Meatball Head." Darien said laughing acting as though she had never thrown those nasty insults at him, "I never knew my insults bugged you." He patted her head as if she were a dog and walked away.  
  
"I am a freak." Darien mumbled putting his head down in defeat as he passed Serenity, "It's a miracle that Sailor Moon even has a crush on me." Serenity gasped, he was connected to the Sailor Scouts, but who was this Sailor Moon? Did this Darien like Bunny? "I'll ask Bunny about Darien in the morning when I wake up." Serenity decided.  
  
Endymion shook Darien awake. "Come on!" he said, "We've got to be at the rose garden early!" Darien sighed and got out of bed. Endymion was already dressed. "What do you want for breakfast?" Darien asked sleepily. "No need." Endymion replied, "I already made eggs."  
  
That woke Darien up. "But I thought you were a prince!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" "I didn't know princes were thought how to cook." Darien said walking out of the bedroom. "Usually they aren't but Bunny taught me." He explained. "I didn't know that princesses knew how to cook either." Darien said getting thoroughly confused. "Usually they don't but one of the ladies in her court taught her." Endymion explained. "I didn't know ladies were taught how to cook." Darien said, putting some eggs on his plate, now trying to ignore Endymion before he confused him even more. "Usually they aren't either but it's a hobby." Endymion said taking some eggs for himself.  
  
"You have a strange group of friends." Darien commented. "Well the ladies in her court aren't exactly my friends." Endymion said sadly, "I don't think they like me that much because they always end up going to Earth to fetch Bunny. She's not supposed to see me." "OK. This is making a little more sense than it did before." Darien said picking up some eggs with his fork.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 7:03. Carefully she pulled herself out of bed and put on a skirt and a cute shirt with a bunny face on it. She put her hair into neater buns because she had slept in the old ones and made the bed neatly. Then she went down to breakfast.  
  
"Good morning dear!" Mrs. Tsukino said handing her a plate of pancakes. "Good morning Mrs. Tsukino." She replied sitting down at the table. "Where's Bunny?" she asked. "She's still in bed." Bunny's mother answered sadly. "Is she always in bed at this time?" Serenity asked. "Always." Mrs. Tsukino said flipping a pancake.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino walked in from getting the morning newspaper. "Good morning Serenity!" he said cheerfully. His wife handed him a plate of pancakes and he sat down to eat. "Looks like it's going to be a lovely day!" he commented flipping through the weather section.  
  
"Are you going to school with Bunny today?" Mrs. Tsukino "I don't think so." Serenity replied, "I'm not signed up, but I think it would be good for me to keep going to school so I don't miss anything." "I'll take you to be registered today and you can start tomorrow." She said putting a few pancakes on a plate as Sammy walked into the room.  
  
After breakfast Serenity volunteered to wake Bunny up. She walked into her room and started to shake her gently. "Wake up, Bunny!" she said softly, "It's already 7:45. The other scouts are going to be mad." Serenity taunted. "Who are you and how do you know about the scouts?" a voice demanded. Serenity looked up to see a black cat with a crescent moon mark on her forehead staring at her. "Oh hello, Luna!" she said cheerfully, "I'm Princess Serenity. I got sucked back in time and I'm staying here until I can get back."  
  
It almost looked like Luna blushed. "Sorry Princess." She said, "I was out late and I didn't know you came. None of the scouts thought to inform me." "That's alright Luna. You were just protecting her." "Bunny's the princess?!" she exclaimed. "Yes." Serenity said, carefully pulling the silver chain off Bunny's neck to show Luna the crystal then showing her hers, "It doubled when she held it." "Extraordinary!" Luna said, "Well Bunny's going to be late for school so we need to get her up. You can't shake so you have to do something else, you might want to stand back." Luna swiftly bit one of Bunny's ears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunny screamed, "I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
The Tsukino household looked up when they heard the scream. "I wonder what Serenity did." Mrs. Tsukino said. "Maybe she dumped cold water all over her!" Sammy said grinning evilly, "I always wanted to do that!" "Sammy!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled. "It was Luna." Mr. Tsukino said looking up from the paper, "Yesterday she bit her in the ear and Bunny screamed loudly like today." "Even better!" Sammy laughed.  
  
One minute later Bunny ran down the stairs franticly, followed by a very calm Serenity. "I swear Luna is NOT allowed in my room anymore!" Bunny yelled, "That was the second time in a row she bit my ear to wake me up!" "Well it works doesn't it?" Mrs. Tsukino said, "I'll drive you because I'm bringing Serenity to get registered at school." Bunny grabbed her book bag and ran out the door. Mrs. Tsukino and Serenity followed her. "I don't think she heard the last thing her mother said." Mr. Tsukino commented to Sammy. "I don't think so either." Sammy replied grabbing his own book bag and running out the door.  
  
As soon as they parked in front of the school Bunny leapt out of the car and zoomed strait into the school. Mrs. Tsukino led Serenity to the main office where she was given papers for her to fill out. After she was finished filling them out she received her uniform. "You start tomorrow in eighth grade." The receptionist said walking away with the finished forms.  
  
Darien and Endymion walked down to the Crossroads Park. "Do you know what Serenity will be wearing?" Darien asked. "She was wearing a white dress with gold embroidery last time I saw her but she probably changed when she got to the Moon." "That doesn't help." Darien said sadly, "So basically we have to look for someone who looks like my Bunny." "Yeh." Endymion said. They both sat on a bench in the rose garden and waited.  
  
"So where do you want to go know?" Mrs. Tsukino asked Serenity as they were driving home. "Bunny's friend Ray has works at a temple, right?" Serenity asked. "Yes that's right." Bunny' mother replied, "Would you like to go there?" "Yes." She said. "Temples in Japan are different from ones in England." Mrs. Tsukino warned. "The temple I went to at home was a Japanese temple." Serenity explained. "All right." She said driving towards the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
Serenity got out of the car when they arrived at the temple. "I'll pick you up in around an hour okay?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. "Thank you Mrs. Tsukino. That would be perfect." Serenity said walking towards the temple. Sailor Mars had taught her all about meditating and she liked to do it when she was stressed out. Sailor Mars's own temple would be better than the one on the Moon.  
  
As soon as the car was out of sight a little man ran out to greet Serenity. "Hello young lady!" he said exitedly, "Are you here to pick up a few charms?" "No sir." Serenity said looking down at him, "I'm a friend of Ray's and I've come to meditate." "Then go right in!" he said, "I'm Ray's grandpa and the head priest of the Cherry Hill Temple." "Nice to meet you." Serenity said bowing. "By any chance would you like to work here?" he asked. "I'd love to!" Serenity said cheering up. Just the thought of spending time working in Ray's temple seemed to make her happy.  
  
"That's great!" Mr. Hino said, "When Ray gets home I'll have her tell you all about helping in the temple! I've got to warn you though, it's going to be hard." "That's all right." Serenity said. She walked into the temple and sat down in front of the fire. She started to meditate and soon slipped into a deep trance.  
  
A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her trance. Serenity looked up to see Ray. "Mrs. Tsukino was here to pick you up a few hours ago but didn't want to disturb you." She explained, "Why don't I walk you back to Bunny's." Serenity got up and stretched her stiff legs. "How long have I been here?" she asked. "Well Grandpa said you got here around nine thirty and it's four thirty now so around seven hours." Ray informed her, "No one's ever stayed in a trance that long besides me. Who taught you to meditate, Serenity?" "You did." She replied. "No wonder you're so good." Ray said smiling.  
  
"Have you been to a lot of temples?" she asked. "Only three." Serenity replied, "There is one in the Moon Palace. It's very grand but it doesn't even come close to the one on Mars." "What's that one like?" Ray asked. "There's a giant fire that goes to the ceiling which is around a hundred feet tall. The fire's really wide too and there's always all these people around it in trances. The people usually stay there all night! It's magical. I've only been there twice." "Wow." Ray said in awe, "I wish I could see it." "You could rebuild it in the future." Serenity suggested, "It is your planet after all." "True." Ray said considering the idea.  
  
"Grandpa said that you wanted to work at the temple. Is that right?" she asked. "Yes." Serenity replied, "Being in or near a temple makes me feel happy and peaceful." "Grandpa asks everyone from school to work here." Ray commented, "You're the first one to accept. You can take my place while I'm at school." "Oh I can't." Serenity said sadly, "I'm starting eighth grade tomorrow. I can't miss school just because I'm in a different time." "I wish Bunny was more like Serenity." Ray mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Serenity said apologetically. "I said we're at Bunny's house." Ray said.  
  
It was true they were at Bunny's house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow and maybe I'll get Bunny to school on time again." Serenity said mischievously. She ran through the gates and to the door. "Bye Serenity!" Ray called from outside, "Come over to the Temple after school tomorrow and we'll get you started."  
  
As soon as Serenity walked through the door Bunny was upon her. "I can't believe you WANT to go to school!" she said amazed. "I like to learn." Serenity replied. Then Mrs. Tsukino came over. "You looked so content at the temple I didn't want to disturb you. Did Ray walk you home?" she asked. "Yes, Mrs. Tsukino she did. I'll go over there tomorrow. I accepted Mr. Hino's kind offer to help out around the temple. "Is he paying you?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. "No, helping others is enough of a payment for me."  
  
Bunny's mother turned to Bunny. "You should be more like Serenity." She told her, "She's such a little angel." "Mom, I'm too busy with homework to be a little angel. Bunny said. "I'll help you with your homework Bunny, and then we can go down to the arcade. Bunny grinned. "Come on Serenity! I've got to finish my homework." Bunny pulled her up the stairs.  
  
When they got there and Serenity had explained how to multiply and divide fractions to Bunny, she asked, "Bunny, who's Darien?" Bunny stopped scribbling down answers. "He's the biggest jerk in the world. How did you find out about him?" Bunny asked. "He came by at the temple." Serenity quickly lied. "Probably to talk to Ray but then realized that she was at school. He's that think. Well, pretty much you don't want to get to know him." Bunny said returning to her homework.  
  
At five Darien and Endymion gave up. "Should we come here tomorrow?" Endymion asked. "I don't know about you but I think I just had the most boring day of my life." Darien said. Endymion sighed and said, "I guess you're right. I'm going back to your apartment to watch TV." "I want to go to the arcade." Darien said, "Do you think you can find your way back?" "Yeh." Endymion said. "Then here's the key." Darien said giving Endymion a little gold colored key, "Leave the door open for me."  
  
Darien arrived at the arcade to see a blond haired girl with two buns on the top of her head sipping a vanilla milkshake. He walked over to her and said, "Hey Meatball Head you're not playing Sailor V or drinking a chocolate milkshake! Did you hit you're head on something? Not like that doesn't happen everyday." The girl swiveled around to face Darien. "I'm sorry. I'm not Bunny. I'm her pen pal Serenity. Bunny's over there on the Sailor V game." She said pointing to Bunny.  
  
"Did you say your name is Serenity?" Darien asked. "Yes." Serenity said confused, "Why?" "Oh it's just a pretty name." Darien replied, "I'm sorry that I insulted you." "It's alright." She said smiling, "You weren't insulting me, you were insult Bunny. You must be Darien. She told me to stay away from you." Darien blushed. "She hates me that much?" he asked his heart sinking. "Yeah I guess so." Serenity said glancing at Bunny, "Be a little nicer and maybe she'll start to like you. I can see you like her." Darien's blush reddened, but he went over to Bunny.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head." Darien said seeing that Bunny was on level 11, "You're getting better at this game. Last time I saw you, you couldn't get past level 2." "Go away Darien." Bunny said. "I think I'll watch." Darien told her. "All right as long as you're quiet." Bunny said. Darien smiled and watched.  
  
Endymion looked around him. He was wearing his usual armor. "I must have fallen asleep watching TV." He thought. Endymion walked towards the Crown Arcade and walked in. Andrew was behind the counter and Darien was at a booth. He got up and walked towards a teenage girl that Endymion recognized to be Bunny. "Hey Meatball Head." He said casually, "How's the game going? Have you passed the negative first level today?" "How many tons of chocolate have you eaten today?" Bunny demanded, her eyes never leaving the screen of the game. "Be nice Meatball Head." Darien said playing with her hair, "I bet you've eaten a few tons yourself."  
  
Bunny made a mistake and the screen flashed game over. "Now look what you made me do!" Bunny yelled. "You're such a geek. You go to a private school and get strait A's. Then you come here and tease me about my grades and how lousy a game player I am! GET LOST!" the arcade went quiet. "Fine Meatball head, be that way." Darien said walking out. Endymion saw the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
At dinner in the Tsukino household Mrs. Tsukino had made stuffed peppers. "This is good, Mrs. Tsukino!" Serenity said happily taking a bite. "I'm glad you like it." She said throwing a glance at her own two children who were playing with their food. They both hated stuffed peppers.  
  
"So Serenity, I heard you're going to do some volunteer work at the Cherry Hill Temple after school now." Mr. Tsukino said, "Do you like the temple?" "Oh, it's great." Serenity said taking another bite. "I'm glad you've found something to do after school." Mrs. Tsukino said happily, "And you're starting school tomorrow so you won't be bored all day long." "If I wasn't going to school then I'd help you around the house." Serenity said. "That reminds me, I noticed that you made the bed." Mrs. Tsukino told Serenity, "I thank you for your help but I really must insist that guests not do house work." "Nonsense." Serenity said firmly, "I'm as capable as doing work as anyone else in this house."  
  
The next morning Serenity got out of bed at 7:00 to see Luna sleeping on her bed. "Why are you with me?" Serenity asked, "Shouldn't you be with Bunny?" "Oh. Good morning princess." Luna said, "Bunny wasn't kidding when she said I wasn't allowed to sleep with her anymore. She locked her door and I can't get in. How are we going to wake her up?" "I've got a plan." Serenity said slipping a small bag into the pocket of her uniform.  
  
She got dressed, put her hair up, and went down to breakfast. She was greeted in the kitchen with a plate of waffles. A few minutes later Sammy came down for breakfast. Then Mr. Tsukino walked in with the paper. "Sailor Moon and her gang haven't been spotted for awhile." He said looking at the front page, "Maybe peace is returning to Japan again." Serenity got up and put her plate in the sink. "Is everyone up and awake?" she asked. "Yes, everyone except Bunny, why?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. "She locked her bedroom door so I can't shake her awake and Luna couldn't bite her, so I got a air horn at the arcade yesterday." Serenity said pulling the small bag out of her pocket, "I'm going to wake her up with that." "Go ahead dear." Mrs. Tsukino said, "And thank you for warning us." "No problem Mrs. Tsukino."  
  
Quickly Serenity ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Bunny's door. She plugged one ear and pulled the trigger. BOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunny screamed. "It's 7:40! Time to get up." Serenity said going back downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she handed the air horn to Sammy. "You can do the honors tomorrow." She told him picking up her lunch. "Cool!" Sammy exclaimed.  
  
A tired Bunny entered the room. "Good job Serenity you woke Bunny up before eight!" Mrs. Tsukino praised. Mr. Tsukino pulled his wallet out and handed her five dollars. "Go buy some ice cream after school." He instructed her, "You're the first one who's been able to wake her up including us. You deserve at treat." "Thanks, Mr. Tsukino." Serenity said looking at the money. A tired Bunny stumbled into the kitchen. She ate her breakfast for the first time in years that morning.  
  
Ten minutes later Bunny and Serenity were on their way to school. Luna had decided to go to keep an eye on Serenity. The three met up with Amy, Lita, and Mina. "Hi Serenity!" Lita said happily, "Did you get Bunny up on time today?" "Yes." She replied, "I used an air horn at her door. Then I gave it to Sammy to do tomorrow." "Wow, Bunny you're going to go threw the experience of an air horn two days in a row! How do you feel?" "Just lovel- " BAM. Like usual she ran into Darien. Watch where you're going Darien!" Bunny yelled.  
  
"Darien!" someone yelled. "Did you run into Bunny again?" A boy came into view. Serenity who had been looking at Bunny looked up and gasped. "En- Endymion?!" she stuttered. Endymion looked up from Darien and also gasped. "Bunny?!" he whispered. They ran to each other and embraced. "Did we find the prince?" Bunny asked rubbing her head.  
Did you like ch. 2? It was so much fun to write like usual. Things are looking up for Bunny and Darien now. And once again Bunny finds out she's princess without anyone dying! I'm so happy!  
  
E-mail me and tell me what you think! My e-mail is meatballheadsprucehollow.com. I want feedback on my work and I'll write you back if I have time. (Which I probably will.) If you don't want me to write back just say so in the e-mail.  
  
Chapter 2 was finished on 6/22. Get ready for chapter 3! -The Lioness 


	4. WHAT!

Meet the Past: Chapter 3  
  
The scouts and Darien starred at the embracing couple. "OK." Darien said shakily, "We explain everything at my house after school. Do you know how to get there?" The scouts shook their heads. "Well I know that Ray knows how to get there so bring her." Darien said. Getting up he said, "Come on Endo we have to go." "Same Serenity." Bunny said also getting up. Reluctantly the couple parted. "We'll see each other again this afternoon." Endymion assured the blond girl.  
Serenity was silent for the rest of the walk while the others talked happily. At school she was assigned the same homeroom as Bunny. Mrs. Haruna was very kind to Serenity and very impressed that she could speak Japanese and English perfectly. "Well my mother thought it would be a good second language for me to learn." Serenity explained coming up with a quick, but good excuse. Mrs. Haruna took it.  
Through out the rest of the day Serenity kept out of trouble and answered every question she was asked correctly. By the end of school she had been declared the nicest, shyest girl in school and all the teachers thought she was an angel. Bunny was quite disgusted but kept her thoughts to herself. "She's me!" Bunny thought, "How can she be so perfect?"  
  
After school Serenity appeared at Bunny's locker with her newly acquired fan group of boys and girls alike. "Can you bring me to Ray's temple so that we can get to Darien's house?" she asked Bunny. "Why don't you get Lita, Amy, and Mina and wait for me in front of the school." Bunny suggested, "Then we'll all walk down to Ray's. "That sound's great Bunny!" Serenity exclaimed and ran off to find the other three followed by her many admirers.  
Molly walked up to Bunny. "You're pen pal sure is a sweetie." She said, "Serenity listens to everyone's ideas and always tries to work with them even if they're stupid. She's the most popular girl in school! Even Melvin's left you alone to join her fan club." "A little annoying if you ask me." Bunny said putting the last of her things into her book bag. "And the weirdest thing is that she looks like your twin!" Molly said watching Serenity walk towards Lita's locker.  
"I've got to go Molly." Bunny said walking towards Serenity, "See you tomorrow. "Bye Bunny!" Molly yelled after her. Bunny walked out of the school and sat down on the front steps. She pulled out a cookie she had gotten from Melvin and started to eat after checking for no gross things in it. Serenity followed by Mina, Lita, and Amy appeared behind her. "Come one Bunny! We're ready to go! You can eat the cookie while we walk." Serenity said happily. Mina snorted. "I guess you've never seen her attempt that before." She said. Serenity ignored the comment and pulled Bunny into a standing position. The group started walking to Ray's house.  
  
Ray was sweeping the courtyard when they arrived. She waved to Serenity. "I'll get you a broom and we can sweep this together. Then Grandpa wanted us to polish some lamps." "Sorry I can't help today." Serenity said, regret in her voice, "Something came up on the way to school and we need to get to Darien's apartment. He told us that you knew how to get there. Can you show us?" "Why do you guys need to go to Darien's house?" Ray asked putting down her broom and walking toward the others. "Scout business. I think." Mina said. "Darien!" Ray exclaimed, "What does he have to do with scout business?" "I don't know." Lita said, "I think Serenity knows some of the main details, but she won't say much."  
Everyone glanced at Serenity who was daydreaming and starring at the sky. "I think Bunny is a bad influence for her past self." Ray commented, "She's starting to act just like her. I think that minimal contact should be taken into consideration." "Hey!" Bunny squealed, "Don't be so mean Ray!" Ray stuck out her tongue. Bunny did the same. "Well let's get going." Ray said calmly. She bumped Serenity out of her daydream and walked out of the temple. Serenity and the others followed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the group arrived at Darien's apartment. Bunny knocked on the door. A few seconds later Darien opened it. Looking up Serenity saw Endymion sitting in the living room and ran right past Darien. "Uh... Hi." He said looking at the five that didn't run strait in. "Hi Darien." Bunny said, "You wanted us here now?" "Yeh he said, "Come on in."  
The girls slowly walked into Darien's apartment. The walls were a shade of light tan that looked very nice with the white couch and chairs in the living room. There were pictures on the wall and there were a few houseplants in the room. "You've got a nice place." Mina commented. "Thanks." Darien said closing the door, "Do you want anything?" "Just water." Amy said looking around more. (Ha, Ha! do you get it? Amy-Water? She's the water scout! OK. Bad joke. So sorry. Just couldn't help myself from pointing that out. Let's get back to the story.) "Ice cream!" Bunny exclaimed. Darien rolled his eyes and went to get a glass of water and the ice cream.  
Ray looked over to see Serenity sitting on Endymion's lap. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Serenity kissed him on the cheek. Endymion returned the favor. Turning her head, Serenity saw that Ray was watching and blushed. Ray looked away feeling her own cheeks starting to burn. "Wat'cha looking at Ray?" Bunny asked popping up in front of her. "Please Bunny." She said, "Don't start acting like Melvin." Bunny blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled. (OK. So I know that Ray doesn't know Melvin or at least not as well as the others but I just had to put it in there!)  
Darien returned with the water and the bowel of ice cream. Bunny practically attacked Darien to get it. "Easy Meatball Head!" he exclaimed, "It isn't like I'm not going to give it to you." "Don't call me Meatball Head!" she said still attempting to get the ice cream. Ignoring Bunny, Darien gave Amy her water. "Thanks Darien." She said taking a sip. He looked down at the little blond that was still jumping at the ice cream. Darien smiled and handed her the ice cream. Bunny took it scowling.  
Darien sat down in one of the white armchairs. The rest did the same. "OK." He said looking at everybody around the room. "This is Endymion." Darien said gesturing to him, "He says he's from the past and that his name is Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. He thinks I'm his present self. I first saw him on the sidewalk wearing armor looking like he didn't belong there. What's the deal with Bunny's look alike?"  
After a few seconds of silence Bunny said, "This is Serenity." She pointed to the blond in Endymion's arms, "She also says she's from the past. In fact she says she's from the Silver Millennium, two thousand years ago. She was from the Moon Kingdom and calls herself Princess Serenity. Ray first found her crying in the rose garden at Crossroads Park and she thought she was me. She was wearing an old fashion full pink dress."  
"But we have a question for you. We know that Prince Endymion has to do with the scouts. Why is he with you?" Bunny asked frowning at Darien. "Well I know that the Moon Princess is scout business too." Darien said, "So I could ask you the same thing. Why is Princess Serenity with you?" Bunny looked at the other girls in alarm. What was she going to say to Darien? Could she tell him their identities? If she did would he tell? "You can tell." Amy said softly. "We- We're the Sailor Scouts." Bunny stammered, "Our job is to protect the Moon Princess!"  
Darien just starred. His Bunny was a Sailor Scout? That couldn't be. She was clumsy, a crybaby and she never seemed to show any bravery at all. "We're supposed to protect the present day princess." Lita corrected. "Which happens to be Bunny." Mina added. Bunny blushed and put her head down to hide it.  
"Am I going mad?" Darien thought, "Not only is my Bunny a super heroine she's also a princess!" "Darien's the present day prince." Endymion said, "I guess you should also know because you're the Sailor Scouts, that Darien is Tuxedo Mask Everyone jumped they had forgotten that Serenity and Endymion were there. "But we HATE each other!" Bunny exclaimed, "I'm supposed to love my prince and Tuxedo Mask! How am I going to do that when he's my ARCH ENEMY?!" "Well you're going to have to find some way," Serenity pointed out getting closer to Endymion, "because I refuse to change history." Bunny glared at her. Serenity stuck out her tongue. Bunny stuck out her tongue too. "I think she's been around Ray too much." Mina said watching the two look alikes  
Darien walked over to Bunny and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can try to be nice to you Meatball Head." He said, "But you've got to be nice to me." "STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Bunny screamed forgetting about Serenity. "Ohhhh!" Darien said laughing, "If you want me to stop calling you Meatball Head you'd better be nicer, Meatball Head!"  
Bunny tried to calm herself. "Darien you can not be Tuxedo Mask!" she said quietly, "Tuxedo Mask is nice and protects me. You're sure not nice to me and I don't think you'd protect me if your life depended on it!" "Well you better get used to it because I am Tuxedo Mask." Darien said starting to get annoyed. "Then I don't care how many times he's saved me because I hate him!" Bunny yelled. Serenity and Endymion flinched at the coldness of the future selves.  
"I think we'd better go before this gets any hotter than it already is." Amy said getting up and pulling Bunny away from Darien. "Good idea!" Ray said motioning for Serenity to come over. "But I don't want to go!" she said. "How about Endymion comes and we bring you two over to Crown Arcade." Lita suggested, "Do you know the way to Bunny's house?" "No I don't know the way to Bunny's house, Jupiter." Endymion said politely. "Call me Lita." She told him, "Come over here and I'll give the directions to you." Endymion and Serenity went over to Lita who pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse. (That's a tongue twister! Not a really hard one though.)  
Bunny and the others waited by the door until Lita and the lovebirds returned. "Well, we'll see you some time soon I hope." Amy said. "We'll be back sometime this week without the Meatball Head so we can work something out." Ray said smiling. Lita, Serenity, and Endymion returned. "Bye!" Lita said. The group left quietly.  
Darien sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs. "So my Bunny really does hate me." He said sighing, "Well I guess I brought it upon myself with all that teasing." Something really bothered him. "Bunny hates Tuxedo Mask now." He whispered, "What am I going to do?"  
  
Bunny sighed she was alone in her house. Lita, Mina, Ray, and Amy had left. Serenity was with Endymion at the arcade, Luna was prowling with Artemis, and her parents were on some school trip of Sammy's. "I said I hated Tuxedo Mask." She whispered, "Just because he was Darien. I must be the cruelest defender of love and justice there ever was!" Bunny began to cry. It wasn't her usual 'Darien you're so mean!' type of crying it was real.  
  
Queen Beryl laughed. She had watched the whole scene at Darien's apartment and then Bunny at her house. "The Princess hates the Prince! Isn't his precious!" she exclaimed, laughing to no one in particular, "I guess I'll have to scoop him up now."  
  
Endymion and Serenity were sharing an extra large milk shake with two straws. "So do you like it in your future kingdom?" Serenity asked Endymion. "I guess so." He replied, "It's so different than I know." "I feel the same way." Serenity said looking out the window.  
"So I heard that Mars found you in the rose garden crying." Endymion said worried, "Why?" "Shhhhh!" Serenity said with urgency. She looked around to see if anyone had heard. "Call her Ray." She said. "So what about my question?" Endymion asked. Serenity smiled, "When I got back home from visiting you that day Mars caught me and told me to go down to the gardens after I had changed. When I got there, after I got your rose, they started to yell at me for a lot of things. But at the end they told me I couldn't see you again. So I ran to my room. The next thing I knew I was here and Ray was shaking me. She brought me to her temple so I could take a nap. When I woke up I was at Lita's house. Then Bunny brought me home to her house. I think it was the water from the falls that brought us here."  
"Do you still have the rose?" Endymion asked. Serenity nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. It was brittle and missing a few petals but it was still beautiful. He smiled.  
"How did you get here?" Serenity asked. "Well I was in my room and this white mist sort of appeared. The next thing I knew I was here. Darien saved me from one of his friends asking me a lot of questions. He brought me to his house and he explained a lot about things he's used to. He also told me he was Tuxedo Mask."  
"Bunny seems mad at Darien." Serenity said quietly. "Darien likes her though." Endymion replied, "He told me." "Bunny said she hated Tuxedo Mask!" Serenity exclaimed, "How are we going to get them together?" "We have to find some way." He said, "I promised Darien that make Bunny love him." Serenity smiled. "That was sweet of you." She said, "Any ideas on how?" "None." Endymion said still smiling.  
  
Ray, Mina, Amy, and Lita were sitting at the temple. "So how are we going to get Bunny to   
like Darien?" Ray asked nibbling on a piece of pizza. "We could do a blind date." Mina suggested. "That wouldn't work that well." Lita said, "For one, Bunny will know we're setting her up with Darien. And for two Darien doesn't need a blind date. He's already in love." "We could get someone else to get Bunny on the date." Amy said, "Like Andrew. She'll listen to anything he says."  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Ray asked, "Let's go tell Andrew what to do to get these two past lovers back together!" "We need to find somewhere for them to go." Mina pointed out. "How about Angelica's?" Lita said, "Their cooking is really good and it's perfect for a date!" "We can't have the two paying and it's an expensive restaurant." Ray pointed out. "We could pool our allowances." Suggested Amy. "All right!" Ray exclaimed, "Everyone take out whatever money you have on you."  
Lita pulled twenty dollars out of her wallet. Mina gave three dollars and seventy-five cents. Ray gave five and then added twenty from her piggybank. Amy pulled out fifty dollars. "Well that's $98.75." Amy said counting the money, "Do you think that will be enough?" "There's only going to be two of them so yeah." Lita said. "But one of them is Bunny." Mina reminded the group. Amy sighed and pulled out five more dollars. Ray left and returned with ten more. "That should do it." Amy said counting the money and putting it in a spare wallet that Ray had also brought out, "Now we can go down to the arcade.  
  
The arcade was empty except for Andrew and a couple in a corner booth when the group arrived. "Hey guys!" he said happily, "What can I get you?" "Two vanilla, one chocolate, and one strawberry." (Do you recognize this from Sleeping Bunny ch 1?) Lita said, "We also have a favor to ask you." "Shoot." Andrew said going to make the orders. "Next time Bunny comes here can you get her on a blind date with Darien?" Mina asked. Andrew stopped what he was doing. The couple in the booth giggled.  
"So you don't want Bunny to know that she's going out with Darien?" Andrew asked trying to get the facts right. "Yes." Ray said. "Where?" he asked. "At 'Angelica's'." Amy said, "We've got the money for the date, but we're giving it to Darien." "When?" Andrew asked. "On Saturday at seven o'clock." Lita said. "Sure." Andrew said walking over with the milkshakes, "I can do that, but write it down so I don't mess it up telling her. Lita smiled and did as she was told.  
"Good luck on getting Bunny and Darien together." The girl in the couple said standing up. It was Serenity. Endymion stood up. "I've got to go drop Serenity off at Bunny's and then I'm going back to Darien's place." He explained, "Do you want me to give him a message?" "No." Amy said, "We'll go with you." She pulled out some money and gave it to Andrew for the milkshakes. "The milkshakes are on me." Andrew said. "Then it's for getting Bunny and Darien on the date." Amy said putting the money down. The group left with Endymion and Serenity.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Serenity had been dropped off and the rest of the group was entering Darien's house for the second time that day. "Darien I'm back!" Endymion called, "And you've got some visitors." Darien poked his head out of the kitchen and was surprised to see Lita, Mina, Amy, and Ray. "Hi guys." He said, "I was just about to make dinner. Do you want to stay and discuss what ever you're going to tell me over it?" "Sure!" Mina said before anyone could stop her. "Then watch TV or read a book while I make it." Darien said smiling. Returning to the kitchen he thought to himself, "Why are the scouts back? Did I do something wrong?"  
Mina charged to the TV. The other three walked over to the very large bookshelf. Lita chose a cookbook, Ray chose a book on the history of fire use, and Amy chose a collage on book genetics that Darien had left on top of some others. Twenty minutes later dinner was ready.  
"So why did you return today?" Darien asked a little nervously. The group of six was stuffed around a four seating table. Each person had a steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "We came to arrange a date for you and Bunny." Ray replied, "Like it or not she's going to have to accept you.  
"All right where are we going?" Darien asked smiling. He liked the way these girls thought. "You two are going to Angelica's on Saturday at 7:00." Amy said pulling the wallet out of her purse, "This is the money for the date." Darien took it. "Thanks guys." He said, "I don't know what the future would be like without you." Mina smiled, "No teasing!" she warned, "She hates it."  
  
Bunny was still in a bad mood when she got home. She threw her shoes into the closet instead of placing them neatly and when Sammy made fun of her you could almost see the fire coming out of her ears. Bunny stomped up to her room and threw herself onto her bed.  
"Maybe I should have been nicer." She thought, "But it is Darien's fault for teasing me. He is Tuxedo Mask though. That means Darien cares about me enough that he saves me. But he saves Sailor Moon, Not Bunny Tsukino!" Bunny was confused.  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked. "I told Darien I hated him." She told the cat. "But I thought you tell him that everyday. "I did before I found out he was Tuxedo Mask! But now-" Bunny started to cry. "Darien Shields, Tuxedo Mask?" Luna said, "I would have never guessed. "But he is!" Bunny sobbed, "And I told him I hated him so that means I hate Tuxedo Mask!" Luna licked some tears off her cheek. "Have a nap Bunny." She said, "Think about it a little longer. Calm down and everything will be alright."

Did you like it? I'm sorry it was shorter than usual!   
What did you think about it? I know it's a little original to have Bunny hate Darien this much, but isn't it good to be original? Please R&R! 


	5. The Effects of a Mouse

Meet the Past: Chapter 4 OK. I have to let you know that I messed up time pretty badly in this one. So the Silver Millennium is around a day behind the present.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bunny's communicator went off. Except it wasn't in Bunny's room. Serenity groaned and opened one tired eye. She located the sound and grabbed the communicator off the bedside table. "Yes?" she asked sleepily. "Sailor Moon get down here right- Serenity?" Sailor Mars asked confused. "I think Bunny snuck it into my room after I went to sleep." Serenity mumbled annoyed, "I'll go get her up and moving." "Tell her to get down to the park as soon as possible!" Mars said.  
Serenity turned off the communicator. "Luna wake up." Serenity whispered to the cat at the end of her bed. Luna lifted an eyelid. "The communicator just went off and it was in my room. We've got to go and wake up Bunny." "She locked her door again." Luna murmured, "It's too early to use the air horn." "No need." Serenity replied sliding out of bed. She opened a drawer in her chest of drawers and pulled out a key. "This key will open any door in any house." She said, "Mama gave it to me as a security thing last year. Let's go Luna, we've got to wake our sleepy heroine up."  
The girl and the cat crept down the hall to Bunny's room, communicator in hand. Quickly Serenity inserted the key into the lock. A second later there was a click and the door swung open. The two walked in. "Bunny!" Serenity whispered shaking her a little. "Not now Luna." Bunny mumbled. "Press the second key on the communicator and the beeper will go off." Luna informed her. Serenity did as she was told.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bunny woke up with a start to see a cat and a girl at the end of her bed. "You've got to get down to the park!" Serenity said quietly to Bunny, "You better hurry! Never ever leave that thing in my room again! It's a good thing that I'm a light sleeper or Mars would be after you like crazy." "How did you know that Ray would kill me?" Bunny asked taking the communicator "You're not the only one plagued with a fiery tempered priestess around all the time!" Serenity said. "Sorry." Bunny said sheepishly. She got out of bed.  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" Bunny yelled in a flash of light and ribbons Sailor Moon appeared. "Go!" Serenity instructed. Sailor Moon, still half asleep stumbled to the window.  
She opened it and jumped out, running to where the youma was. "I can't believe that's my future self." Serenity exclaimed to Luna. "You get used to it over time." Luna replied.  
  
Darien woke up and groaned. Sailor Moon had transformed, she was going to get into trouble like usual, and she probably would rather get hurt than see him. "Well it's my duty." He said aloud, "I hope she gets used to this situation soon because I don't like her hating me. It's not right" Quickly he transformed into Tuxedo Mask and jumped out the window.  
  
Sailor Mars narrowly avoided a slimy tentacle from the octopus looking youma. "Where are you Sailor Moon?!" she screamed. "I don't know but I'm here." Tuxedo Mask replied sticking his head out of a near by tree, "I'll go find her." "Please do that!" Mercury said running from a particularly large tentacle.  
  
Tuxedo Mask found Sailor Moon running as fast as she could to the youma about a block away. "Where were you?" he yelled from top of a building. "I left the communicator in Serenity's room and locked my own door." Sailor Moon yelled back. Tuxedo Mask jumped off the roof and landed next to her. "Get on my back." He said, "We'll get there faster." Grumbling she did as she was told.  
Tuxedo Mask sprung into the air. Sailor Moon gasped. They were speeding over rooftops. "What do you call this?" she yelled over the wind. "Roof Hopping." He replied going a little quicker.  
  
When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask arrived at the fight they saw Serenity dressed in a long white skirt and a long sleeved white shirt, sitting on a bench. Her hair wasn't messed up like it had been before. "How'd you get here before us?" Sailor Moon asked annoyed. "I used a bit of birthday present from a friend in the Silver Millennium." Serenity explained. She cupped her friends in front of her and a ball of golden energy started accumulating. (Can you guess the friend? It's Odette!)  
"Well aren't you going to fight?" Serenity asked gesturing to the youma and other scouts." Sailor Moon ran towards the others to help out. Serenity looked over to where Tuxedo Mask had been standing. He was gone. She looked up in the trees and smiled. He was sitting on the highest limb of a short tree close to the battle. The wind blew his cloak around. Serenity sighed. Where was Endymion at that moment?  
The youma screamed as Sailor Jupiter's attack hit it. "Now Sailor Moon!" Mercury yelled typing madly at her computer. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing her tiara. Serenity gasped. Mercury had made a mistake. The youma wasn't weak enough. Sailor Moon's tiara wouldn't kill it. Mercury saw her mistake and also gasped.  
Quickly, Serenity threw a little bit of golden energy at the tiara. It merged with it and glowed stronger and flew a little faster. "Problem solved." Serenity said relieved. She was right. As soon as the tiara hit the youma it fell to dust.  
  
The day after the almost disastrous fight Bunny came skipping into the living room of the Tsukino house. Serenity was already there. She looked up from a book she was reading. "Why'd you come home so soon from the arcade?" she asked, "You only left an hour ago. "Andrew set me up on a blind date!" Bunny exclaimed, "My date and I are going to Angelica's and it's already paid for! The date's tomorrow!" Serenity hid her smile behind a book. "That's great!" she said, "So do you have any idea who you're going out with?" "Not at all!" Bunny said happily, "I'm going to shop for a dress right now. Do you want to come with me?" "Sure." Serenity said putting down her book.  
"Here's the money for your date, Darien." Andrew said handing him the wallet with the money to him. "Thanks." Darien said taking the money. "So what are you going to where?" Andrew asked. "I've got a tux." Darien explained. "Oh I bet you'll look like that guy who helps the Sailor Scouts." Andrew said, "I think his name's Tuxedo Mask. Rumor has it that his hair's black like yours. They also say that no one knows the color of his eyes. This even includes the sailor scouts!" "I highly doubt that." Darien said.  
"You're probably right." Andrew agreed, "The Sailor Scouts are so cool and they look good too especially Sailor Moon!" A girl who had just walked into the arcade said, "Never let a girl catch you say that." The two young men looked over at the speaker. Darien smiled. It was Serenity. "Have you met Serenity, Andrew?" he asked. "No, but now I have. Nice to meet you." Andrew said smiling. "You too." Serenity said, "And anyway don't' you know? Sailor Moon is already taken. Tuxedo Mask's claimed her. Darien blushed. Luckily Andrew didn't see him.  
  
"So Bunny's in the next shop, getting a dress." Serenity explained. "So what is she looking at?" Darien asked. "Why should I tell you?" Serenity asked, "You'll see it soon enough."  
Serenity sighed and watched the cars go by as she waited for Bunny to come out of the last store they had tried. It was the third one and Serenity could tell they'd be going to a whole bunch more. Suddenly a pair of hands went over her eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice asked. "Hello Endymion." Serenity said calmly. The hands uncovered her eyes. "Having fun shopping?" he asked. "The first two stores, yes." She said, "This one, no."  
Bunny walked out of the store. "I couldn't find the perfect dress." She said sadly, "let's try another store. Oh, hi Endy." "Hello Bunny." Endymion said, "I'm going to take Serenity home now. She's getting tired." "Fine with me." Bunny said shrugging, "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be shopping." "I'll tell your mom you'll be late for dinner." Serenity said. "Thanks!" Bunny said running to the next store.  
"So does she know that her date is really Darien?" "Not a clue." Serenity said, "I swear she can be so naïve sometimes! Am I like that?" "Sometimes. But about Bunny, that just makes it easier for us." Endymion said pecking her on the top of the head, "I was thinking that someone should go to the restaurant and spy on those two. If we're not careful, they'll be at each other's necks." "Yah, but if one of them catches us we're deader than they'll be together." Serenity said, "I've still got plenty of magic from all those gifts your sister gives me at holidays. We can use that to spy." Endymion sighed. "She was so happy when she was with us. I wonder what she's doing. She's probably lonely without us.  
  
Princess Odette Rhea of the Kingdom of Earth kneeled in a small garden close to the Earth Palace. Her long black hair that went to her ankles was fanned out around her. She was dressed in her favorite dress. It was inspired by Princess Serenity's dress. The only difference was instead of gold and white it was blue and silver. She was surprised when no one had come to watch her that morning. Now she was really alone and wasn't worried about being caught. Her deep blue eyes became mischievous and her perfect rose red lips flipped into a sly smile. Odette supposed that this was because the kingdom was in an uproar about the missing Prince Endymion. Her grin was replaced by a look of concern.  
She wished that her brother was still around. Without him around Serenity wouldn't visit. Odette liked Serenity. She was sweet and always happy. She was also her best friend and her brother's girl friend. Hadn't she seen Serenity with Endymion just before he had disappeared? "She probably left for the Moon." She said aloud, "I wish I could go to the Moon."  
Suddenly something started to shimmer right next to Odette. She watched as a form of a woman appeared. She wore her silver hair in the same style as Serenity did. Her dress was strapless and white. There was a large aqua bow with a crescent moon in the middle. The woman did not to seem to see Odette. She looked around the garden.  
"Excuse me?" Odette said quietly. The woman seemed to jump in surprise. She looked down at Odette. "I'm sorry little one, I didn't see you." The woman said apologetically. "That's alright." Odette said, "You get used to people appearing out of no where when you live in the castle, but they always appear on transportation pads." The woman laughed. The sound reminded her of many of tinkling bells. "I used magic to get here." She explained. "Your own?" Odette asked. "No." the woman replied, "Magic doesn't run in my family I'm afraid. I borrowed a bit to get here and back from someone else.  
"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Odette asked the woman. "I am Queen Serenity of the Moon." She said. Odette gasped and swept into a curtsy. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner your majesty." She said. "It's not your fault." Queen Serenity said sighing, "It's the fact that communication between the Moon and the Earth is forbidden. Who might you be little one?" "I am Princess Odette Rhea." She said proudly, "Are you here to see someone?"  
"No." the queen replied, "My daughter, Serenity isn't here is she?" "No." Odette replied, "Is my brother, Prince Endymion on the Moon." "No." Queen Serenity said, "Why?" "He's been missing for a week." Odette said sadly. "My daughter has been missing that long too." She said surprised, "Do you think it could be a royal kidnapping?" "I doubt it. If it was they'd probably take princes and princesses around my age, not Endymion's." "I suppose you're right." Serenity said.  
"Princess?" a voice called, "Princess Odette Rhea?" "Oh drat it!" Odette said under her breath. She waved her hand at Queen Serenity and she disappeared. "You're invisible now." She told the queen quietly. "You can do magic?!" Serenity asked surprised. "Yes." Odette replied, "It runs in my family very strongly."  
"Princess Odette Rhea where are you?!" a voice called. "I'm over here!" Odette replied. The two heard footsteps. A friendly looking plump woman dressed in blue velvet walked into the garden. "There you are!" she exclaimed, "You parents were worried when they came to check on you and you weren't in your room." "Do they expect me to just sit there all day?" Odette asked annoyed. "No, I suppose not. Now come with me back to your room. There's a maid there to watch you." "Yes, Aunt Anita." The woman set off towards the palace. "Follow me!" Odette said under her breath to Queen Serenity.  
  
As Odette, Anita, and Queen Serenity entered the room, a maid who had been sitting in a chair, doing needlework, jumped up and curtsied. "Oh Princess Odette Rhea, I'm so glad to see you! I thought you disappeared like your brother!" The maid acknowledged Anita. "Duchess Anita." She said curtsying. "We'll I'll be going now." Anita said. She left and closed the door behind her.  
Odette looked at the maid who was still standing. "You may be seated now, Liana." Odette said smiling kindly. Immediately Liana sat. Odette walked over to a large golden harp in a corner of the room. She played a chord on it. Liana yawned. Odette started to play a slow peaceful melody. In no time flat Liana had fallen asleep, her face in her needlework.  
Odette stopped playing and waved her hand. Queen Serenity reappeared. "And people wonder how I'm always escaping the person watching me. "People watch you all the time?" Serenity asked. "Yes." Odette said sadly, "My parents are a little too fond of me. It would crush them if anything happened to me so I'm always watched." "That must annoy you a lot." Serenity said, "By the way, you're a marvelous harpist. Do people always fall asleep while you're playing?" Odette laughed. "Of course not! I use an emotion spell to make people sleep. If I wanted I could make them happy or mad or what ever I want."  
"That's a pretty powerful spell for a little one like you." Queen Serenity said. "I know but I'm quite mature for my age." Odette said, "I excel in my lessons too. I can speak Japanese, English, Spanish, and even Lunarian. I taught myself the last one. My teacher wouldn't teach me. I'm not that hot in math though. I've gotten to Algebra I and that's it." "That's very advanced for a ten year old." Serenity said.  
"How did you know how old I am?" Odette asked. "Endymion tells me many things about you." The queen explained. "You know about my brother going to the Moon!" Odette exclaimed. "Of course I do." Serenity said, "He's a very sweet young man and he also might be the key to breaking this ridiculous rule about no contact between the Earth and Moon. "Are you planning for Serenity to marry Endymion?" Odette asked. "Exactly my plan." The queen said.  
"I have an idea!" Queen Serenity exclaimed, "Would you like to go to the Moon?" Odette's eyes lit up. "Oh I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "Good." Serenity said, "Pack your bags and leave your parents a note. We'll leave as soon as you're ready.  
  
Serenity finished her homework and looked around her room. She was wearing her favorite outfit she owned, a long flowing blue silk skirt with a white tank top. She and the Tsukinos were going out to eat. Serenity was nervous. She had never been to a restaurant before.  
"Bunny, Serenity! "It's time to go!" Serenity got up from her desk and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine. She grabbed the white sweater that she had laid out on her bed and a little blue purse. Then she left.  
As Serenity walked down the stairs, she saw Bunny dressed a short pink dress that reached just above her knees. She was wearing a little pink sweater over it. Mr. Tsukino was wearing a suit. So was Bunny's little brother, Sammy. Mrs. Tsukino had on a dark blue dress that had see through sleeves. She looked wonderful.  
"Oh! One second!" Mrs. Tsukino said running out of the room. A few minutes later she returned with a box. "Now girls, she said, "This is my jewelry box. Usually I won't lend my jewelry but tonight I want you to look your finest. We're going to a very expensive restaurant with Bunny's father's boss." Mrs. Tsukino opened the box. She took out a string of pearls for Bunny.  
As Mrs. Tsukino was putting the pearls on, she noticed Bunny's brooch. "Oh, honey, you can't wear this! It doesn't go." But mom!" Bunny exclaimed panicking, "I like it a lot!" "It doesn't go!" her mother said taking the brooch off the dress. "I could put it in my purse if Bunny wants it near her." Serenity said. "That would be fine." Mrs. Tsukino said handing her the brooch. Serenity stuck it in her bag.  
"Now for your jewelry." Mrs. Tsukino said, "I'm afraid you'll have to take that jewel you always were off. It's a little too large. Why don't you wear this sapphire on a gold chain." Serenity put the Silver Imperium Crystal in her purse. She wasn't going to leave it at the house.  
  
Odette grabbed her small packed bag and said, "OK, I'm read." "Good." Queen Serenity said, "Do you think you can transport us out of here to the Moon?" "Sure." Odette relied, "But I've never been to the Moon so I don't know where to land. We might land in the Sea of Serenity or in someone's dressing room. "That's fine little one." The queen said, "Believe me, people on the Moon have seen stranger things than a couple of monarchs appearing out of no where. Actually that's getting to be pretty common in the castle with Serenity transporting everywhere." Odette blushed, "That would be my fault." She said. "I know." The queen replied, "Don't worry I'm not mad. I find it very amusing. The first time it happened she dematerialized right in front of an unsuspecting maid. She ran out of the room and to me. She told me that Princess Serenity had turned into a ghost. Now let's go."  
Odette made a complicated gesture with her hands and the two were caught away in a swirl of golden light. A few minutes later they landed right at the shore of the Sea of Serenity. "I told you I might do that." Odette said. "Really, this is a perfect place to land." Serenity said, "The castle's just over that hill.  
Queen Serenity and Odette talked as they walked to the Moon Palace. Soon they had become good friends. Finally they reached the palace. "It's beautiful!" Odette exclaimed. "Yours is too." Serenity said. "But this is beautiful in a different way." They continued to walk. A doorman saw them and bowed. "Your majesty." He said opening the door he stood by. "Thank you sir." Queen Serenity said entering the palace with Odette close behind her. There was a young maid in the room they had entered.  
"Maloney, would you do me a favor please?" Serenity asked. "Anything, your majesty." She said curtsying. "Would you please get one of the guest rooms ready for our guest Lady Odette Rhea?" the queen asked "Certainly." Maloney said walking off.  
"We'll start the serious matters in the morning." The queen told Odette, "For the rest of the day enjoy yourself. Venus? Mars? Jupiter? Mercury?" Four girls the same age of Serenity walked into the room. "You called?" Venus asked. She was wearing a baggy white shirt with orange breeches. Her golden hair was tied back in a red bow. "This is Princess Odette Rhea from the Earth Kingdom. She is here to address the problem of her missing brother and best friend." Serenity explained.  
"Endymion's missing too?!" Mars exclaimed. She also wore a baggy white shirt. Her breeches were red though. Her purplish black hair was untamed. "Yes." Odette said sadly. "I want her to have fun today. From what I've heard of her life she's too contained to have fun. "I hope you like sports!" Jupiter said grinning broadly. She wore the same shirt as the other two. Her breeches were green. Jupiter's brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail high on her head. "Well she can't do anything in that dress. She can borrow some of my things. She's about my height." Mercury said. She wore blue breeches. Her hair was short and blue. Odette looked to where Queen Serenity had been standing. In the discussions she had slipped off.  
  
The Tsukino family and Serenity arrived at the restaurant. It was extremely fancy. "What restaurant is this?" Bunny asked. "It's Angelica's." Mr. Tsukino said, "Everything's so expensive here. Good thing the companies paying for everything."  
"Hey Ken Tsukino! Over here!" A voice yelled. They all turned to see a group of four men outside the restaurant. The group walked over to them. "Good to see you guys." Mr. Tsukino said greeting the men, "This is my wife Ilene, my daughter, Bunny, my son Sammy, and Bunny's pen pal Serenity. She's here all the way from England." That's lovely." One of the men said. "Girls, Sammy, this is Jonathon Kindle." Mr. Tsukino said gesturing to the man that had just spoken. He had black hair and green eyes.  
"This is Mark Nedle." Ken said gesturing to a man with red hair and brown eyes. "Eddy Dell." He said pointing to a man with brown hair and blue eyes. "And lastly this is Mali Kite." At this name Bunny stifled a gasp. The man by the name of Mali Kite had long silver hair and cold grey eyes."  
  
A few minutes later Odette came out of Mercury's room dressed in a white shirt and blue breeches. Both were a little too big, but serviceable. "Oh well." Jupiter said shrugging, "We don't have any smaller clothes in the group." "That's not true." Venus said, "Serenity's the smallest." "But she locks her room when she's out so that no one can see all her roses that Endymion gives her." Ray said. "We'll work on it tomorrow." Mercury said now let's get down to business. Do you know any games?"  
A few minutes later Odette and the others were in a heated game of badminton. They were split up into two teams. Odette and Mars in one team and Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury on the other team. "I haven't played this in ages." Mars exclaimed. "Fun, isn't it?" Odette replied, "It's the only thing I ever play because it's considered a womanly sport." Odette scored another point. "We win!" she declared. "That's the tenth time you've won ten to one!" Venus exclaimed, "I say we do Sailor Scouts against Odette." "Sounds good to me." Odette said. They played one game that way. Odette won, ten to five.  
  
Bunny and Serenity entered the bathroom of Angelica's together. "Why'd you flinch when you saw Mali Kite?" Serenity asked. "That's because I know him." Bunny replied, "His name isn't Mali Kite, it's Malachite! He works for the NegaVerse and I think he knows that I'm Sailor Moon!" "But Malachite's good." Serenity insisted, "He's one of Endymion's generals. Even if he was bad don't you have some sort of force field to protect you from that?" Serenity asked. "Yeah, we do but I'm pretty sure it didn't work with him." Serenity pulled something out of her purse, opened it, took a small brush out and rubbed it over her crescent moon that had started to become visible.  
"What's that?" Bunny asked. "Make up." Serenity replied, "I got it a few days ago. See, usually I can keep my crescent moon mark hidden when I want but it's getting harder and harder. The Silver Imperium Crystal know I want to go home and I want to be found. So it's making my crescent moon appear. I have to cover it up somehow." "Oh." Bunny replied, "Well we should be going back. Mom is going to get worried.  
The girls walked out of the bathroom. "Girls come on a walk with me." Mali Kite said smiling coldly. "We should be getting back to the table." Bunny said, "My parents will be getting worried." "No they won't." Malachite said, "I told them that I'd bring you on my walk if I saw you. So follow me. It's a nice night out."  
Serenity and Bunny had no choice but to follow him. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Malachite stopped in a clearing with a fountain. He took two coins out of his pocket and handed one to each girl. Make a wish girls." He said, "I found that if you concentrate on the water while you make the wish it is more likely to come true.  
The two took the coins, which were pennies, out of Malachite's hand and threw them in the water of the fountain. They watched their reflections. Bunny heard Malachite walk away. "Why are we doing what he suggested?" she whispered. "It's polite to take other's suggestions and did you know what he said is true? My friend with magic told me that." Serenity replied.  
Suddenly Serenity was pulled away from the fountain by a pair of strong hands around her arms. Her purse plunged into the water of the fountain. Bunny quickly fished it out and ran away. The hands pulled Serenity around to see that they belonged to Malachite, but he wasn't wearing the business suit that he had been wearing before. Now he was wearing a grey general's uniform.  
"I do not know how your little friend knew about me but you should have listened to her, Sailor Moon." Malachite said grinning coldly, "I noticed that you're missing your compact. Does that mean you can't transform into Sailor Moon Bunny Tsukino?" "I'm not Sailor Moon!" Serenity exclaimed, trying to squirm out of his grip. "Of course you are." Malachite snapped.  
"Did you catch her?" a second voice asked. Serenity saw a woman in a general's uniform. "Of course I did, Zoisite." Malachite replied. "Good. I'll go tell Queen Beryl." Zoisite said before disappearing. "Let me go! I'm not Sailor Moon!" Serenity yelled. She kicked him where no one should ever be kicked. "Stop that and admit it." Malachite said bringing her face to his, "I'm going to bring you to Queen Beryl even if you say you're not who you are so you might as well admit." "I'm not!" Serenity yelled. "Shut Up!" Malachite yelled.  
That was the last straw for the Silver Imperium Crystal. It wouldn't have its royalty abused like that. Serenity's crescent moon appeared over the make up, glowing brightly. Her clothing changed into her usual dress. "You were telling the truth." Malachite said surprised, "You're Princess Serenity. But Queen Beryl will be even more pleased that I bring you to her. Zoisite, come back!"  
The woman general came back. "Hold this Moon Princess, while I go look for the blond I let go." Malachite said pushing Serenity to Zoisite, "That was Sailor Moon. Search the girl for the Silver Imperium Crystal while I find that dumb blond. We don't want her getting the rest of the Sailor Scouts."  
"Too late NegaTrash!" Sailor Moon yelled. She and the other scouts were standing at the entrance to the garden. "We won't let you take our princess!" A storm of rose peddles brought Zoisite and Serenity to the tops of the trees. The two watched the battle. It wasn't much of one. It was more like the Sailor Scouts taunting Malachite.  
Out of nowhere a mouse landed on Zoisite's sleeve. She didn't seem to notice. Serenity giggled and looked the way the mouse had come from. Tuxedo Mask waved at her. She waved back. "Who are you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoisite screamed and flung the mouse off her sleeve. The fight stopped abruptly and everyone looked up. Zoisite lost her concentration and the two fell to the ground at a sickening pace. Serenity closed her eyes. She was going to be a royal pancake.  
Suddenly the fall stopped. It wasn't hard and painful like she had expected. Cautiously she opened her eyes to be face to face with Endymion in his armor. "Thanks." She said quietly, kissing him on the cheek. "Where's the Silver Imperium crystal?" Endymion asked. "Sailor Moon has it." Serenity replied. "Get it!" he said, "End the fight." Endymion put her down. Serenity looked at Zoisite who had not had someone stop her fall. She was starting to wake up. Serenity made a gesture with her hands. Malachite and Zoisite started to glow golden. They disappeared.  
The Sailor Scouts stopped fighting. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the tree. "Where'd you send them?" Venus asked. "The dungeon in the Moon Palace." Serenity replied. "But the Moon Palace is in ruins now!" Jupiter exclaimed, "And you can't time travel." "Exactly." Serenity said grinning, "They'll never get out of the dungeon, but they're not dead."  
Tuxedo Mask smiled, Serenity was smart. Someone touched his arm. He looked over to see Sailor Moon. "Thanks for saving my past life." She said quietly, "Listen. I'm sorry that I was difficult. And I appreciate that you've saved me so many times. I really do love you." "I do too." Tuxedo Mask said. He swept her up in a passionate kiss. At the exact moment Endymion did the same to Serenity.   
The end!

Now look for the epilogue!


	6. Flying Lessons and Bunny's Sneakers

Meet the Past

It had been a week since Bunny had made up with Darien. Things had gone back to normal. Except for Serenity's crescent moon. It hadn't stopped glowing since Malachite had grabbed her. The day before Bunny had asked Endymion why it was doing this. "She's homesick." He replied, "Malachite grabbing her was the last straw. In the Silver Millennium, Serenity's not used to things like that."  
At that moment Serenity and Bunny were just getting dressed. They had agreed to wear the same thing, blue jean caprices and a white tank top belly shirt. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sammy yelled, running out of his room. A few moments later the door opened. "Serenity, Bunny, your boyfriends are here!" Sammy yelled. Quickly Bunny ran into Serenity's room. "Let's give Endymion and Darien a test." She said, "We're wearing the same thing and we look exactly alike. Let's see if they can tell us apart." "Sure." Serenity said smiling. "Act like me because it's too hard for me to act like you." Bunny said pulling Serenity out of the room.  
Bunny mounted one side of the banister down the stairs. Serenity took the other side. In a bit of wind they were off, down the banister. When Serenity reached the end of the banister she flew off, right out the open door into a bush in the front yard. Bunny's ending was a little more graceful. She got off, stumbled a bit and then went face first into the wall.  
Sammy snorted. "Darien, I don't know why you're dating a girl that literally flies out doors. Endy, I assure you that Serenity usually is a whole more lot graceful than that. I've never seen her be as clumsy before" "Bunny didn't fly out the door." Endymion said looking out into the yard. That was Serenity." "How can you tell?" Sammy asked. "Look how they're reacting to their landings." Darien said, "You can tell that Bunny hit the wall because she's crying. You can tell that Serenity flew out the door because she is acting like it isn't a big deal." Sammy looked at the girl whimpering into Darien's coat. Then he stuck his head out the door and watched Endymion help Serenity out of the bush. She was brushing her pants off, but not crying. "OK." Sammy said, "I see your point.  
As soon as Bunny calmed down, Endymion and Darien explained why they were there. "We thought that you might like to go to the park. The others will be there too." Darien said. "Sounds good to me." Serenity said putting her ice pack on another scrape the bush had given her. "Me too!" Bunny exclaimed, "Darien can we get ice cream?" He chuckled. "I suppose so." He replied.  
  
When the four got to the park the other scouts were already there. "What took you so long?" Ray demanded, scowling at Bunny. "I ran into a wall and Serenity literally flew out a door." She replied, "Serenity landed in a bush!" "Oh dear, Serenity, are you all right?" Ray asked. "Pretty much." She said, "I got a few scrapes and bruises but that's all."  
"So what are we going to play first?" Lita asked, cracking her knuckles. "How about we play Lost Item." Amy suggested. "Never heard of it." Mina said, "How do you play?" "Well," Amy started, "Someone hides an item in a large area. For us it would be the park. Then the players split up into groups and try to find it. The person who hides the thing doesn't get to play, but he or she gets to choose partners.  
"Sounds good to me." Bunny said happily, "What are we going to hide?" "How about Bunny's sneaker?" Ray suggested, snickering. "Perfect idea." Amy said, "Hand it over, Bunny." Muttering about people teaming up on her, Bunny took of her left shoe and gave it to Amy. "Now everyone close their eyes until I get back." She instructed. The group did as they were told.  
A few minutes later Amy came back. "Now for partners!" she said happily, "Mina can go with Lita, Ray can go with Chad. Serenity can go with Endymion. And Bunny can go with Darien. OK. Start the game! Just, Bunny, don't step on anything poisonous!" "Uh, I'll try not to." Bunny said nervously. The teams started off. Mina and Lita went south. Ray and Chad went west. Bunny and Darien went north. And Serenity and Endymion went east.  
  
Around a half an hour later no one had found Bunny's shoe yet. Serenity and Endymion set walked out of the forest they had been walking through for the last fifteen minutes and into a small field. "This is nice." Serenity commented, "Let's rest a little bit here before we continue our search." "Sounds fair to me." Endymion replied. They looked at the beautiful landscape in front of them.  
Suddenly the pair heard two pairs of footsteps in back of them. They were so wrapped up in the beauty that they didn't really acknowledge it. "I found them! I found them!" the first voice said happily. "Slow down little one!" the second exclaimed, "I can't run that fast in this dratted dress!" Some grabbed Endymion by the waist in a happy embrace. "Endymion!" she exclaimed. He looked behind him to see who had hugged him.  
"Odette?!" he asked surprised, "How'd you get here?" "I think the real question would be how did you two get here?" the second voice asked. Serenity turned around and gasped. "Mother!" she said happily. "Yes, hello Serenity." Queen Serenity said, "But would some one please answer my question? How did you get here?" "Long story." Endymion said picking up Odette. "You know you're getting too big for me to do this." He commented. "I don't care." Odette retorted, "I like it."  
"Let's find the others." Serenity said turning around and heading for the path that would lead them to back to where Amy was waiting. That's when the exact group Serenity and the others walked through the brush into the field, led by Bunny. "I told you I would find them!" she said triumphantly. Serenity noted that Bunny now had both shoes on. "Uh, Bunny? There's a trail RIGHT NEXT TO US!" Ray screamed. "Sorry." Bunny said pulling a few twigs out of her buns.  
"Chad had to leave early and Lita and Mina fou-" Amy stopped her word because she had spotted Queen Serenity and Odette. "Who are they?" she asked. "This is my mother, Queen Serenity." Serenity said, "And this is Endymion's sister Odette. "We know Odette." Darien said, "But how did she and Queen Serenity get here?" "Pluto brought us here, but note, she was not happy doing it." Queen Serenity said. "I would think not." Princess Serenity said.  
"Now how did you get here?" Queen Serenity asked. "We got splashed by the Falls of Magic." Endymion explained. "I thought mama told you to be careful around there." Odette said. "Well did I turn a funny color again?" he asked annoyed, "And it's nice and peaceful there. Beryl isn't there running around proclaiming about that make believe goddess, Metalia." Bunny, Darien and the others stiffened. "Be careful." Ray warned, "Metalia is real and she can do a whole lot of damage." "Thanks for the heads up." Endymion said.  
"Now we must have some introductions!" Queen Serenity said, "I can see you're the future Sailor Scouts but what are your names?" "I'm Amy Mizuno." Amy said starting the introductions.  
After the introductions Bunny started a conversation with her past mother while the others greeted Odette. "Are you sure you know me?" Odette asked. "Well you wouldn't know us because you visit in the future." Amy said. "Do you have a cat named Samara?" Ray asked. "Yes." Odette replied, "She's my advisor and governess." "She's all you have in the future." Lita said. "Why?" Odette asked. "Well, we can't tell you that." Bunny said. "Why not?" Mina asked. "Do we want to spoil the fun of finding out her own future? And who knows maybe we could change it if we tell her." "That wouldn't be bad." Lita said. "Actually it would." Amy said, "Odette would be living with her parents, not save Darien and who knows what awful things could come?"  
Queen Serenity walked into the group talking to Odette. "We have to go dears." She said. Princess Serenity, Endymion and Odette got up from the group and walked to Queen Serenity. "It was nice meeting you." She said. The queen raised a hand and in it was a key. In a flash of light they were gone.  
"That was the same way Odette left." Ray noted. "OK." Mina said, "This is sort of off topic, but does anyone know if we defeated the NegaVerse?" "We did." Amy said, "From my calculations, without her generals, she's powerless." "But what about Metalia?" Bunny asked. "You mean this cloud of idiocy?" Amy asked pulling a bottle out of her backpack. Everyone stared in amazement. "During the fight that we were chasing Malachite around Metalia started forming." Amy started, "Luckily we were in the back yard of a restaurant and there were a few wine bottles around. She was stupid enough to fly right into it and I put the cork back in. Later I had Serenity seal the bottle with some of Odette's magic. Did it ever occur to you that Serenity didn't stop herself from flying out the door or at least not getting hurt, with magic? This is because she drained her store sealing the bottle."  
Amy flung Metalia into the middle of the field. "Amy why'd you do that?!" Bunny screamed, "You probably broke the bottle!" "Did I mention that, that bottle is unbreakable thanks to Serenity?" Amy asked, "And no one can ever get the top off either. She did a rather complete job if I may say so myself. Well let's get back to the main area of the park." The scouts walked down the path, but Darien and Bunny stayed, looking where the bottle had disappeared into the high grass.  
"Well the NegaVerse is gone." Bunny said looking at Darien. "I'm glad of that." He replied. Suddenly Bunny was swept into a kiss. They were so wrapped up in it that they didn't notice when the sky flashed. But Darien did notice when something circular and black hit his head. "What was that?" he exclaimed cutting off the kiss. That's when the kid fell on Bunny's head.

Ha! Ha! Guess who the kid is? Yup. I went strait into R. :) I hope you liked the story. I know the end wasn't the best but still... R&R everyone!


End file.
